Finalmente junto a ti
by FerminaDaza
Summary: Post Voldemort, Hermione pasa un tiempo en la Madriguera, luego de todo lo que pasó, podrá estar junto a Ron y ser feliz?, un Fic sobre todo lo que significa empezar una relacion ; lean! SPOILERS HP7! Ron/Herm LEMON!
1. Capitulo Uno

¡Hola!, este es mi primer fic, ojala que les guste mucho, está situado Post Voldemort, como dice el Summary, es un Ron/Hermione con todos los personajes pertenecientes a nuestra querida J.K Rowling.

AVISO: es muy probable que mi mente retorcida cree unas escenas Lemon o Lime.

Bueno, realmente espero que les guste.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione guardó un par de cosas más en su maleta, estaba muy nerviosa, iba a pasar dos semanas enteras en la Madriguera, con Ron…

-Rayos- exclamó tratando de cerrar la maleta- ¿Cómo lo saludaré?-, volvió a ejercer presión para cerrarla y al fin lo logró.

- - - - Flash Back - - - -

-¡Espera un momento!- dijo Ron abruptamente-. ¡Nos hemos olvidado de alguien!

-¿De quien?- preguntó Hermione.

-Los elfos domésticos. Estarán todos abajo en las cocinas, ¿no?

-¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ordenarles luchar?- preguntó Harry.

-No- dijo Ron serio-. Quiero decir que deberíamos decirles que se marcharan. No queremos más Dobbys, ¿verdad? No podemos ordenarles que mueran por nosotros…

Se oyó un estruendo cuando los colmillos de basilisco cayeron en cascada de los brazos de Hermione. Corriendo hacia Ron, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le besó de lleno en la boca. Ron arrojó los colmillos y la escoba que estaba sujetando y respondió con tanto entusiasmo que levantó a Hermione del suelo.

-¿En este momento?- preguntó Harry débilmente, y cuando no ocurrió nada excepto que Ron y Hermione se abrazaron el uno al otro con más firmeza y se tambalearon elevó la voz-. ¡Eh, que estamos en medio de una guerra!

Ron y Hermione se separaron, con los brazos todavía alrededor del otro.

-Lo sé- dijo Ron, que parecía que acababa de recibir un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una Bludger-, es que es ahora o nunca, ¿no?

-No importa, ¿qué pasa con el Horrocrux?- gritó Harry-. ¿Creen que puedan… contenerse hasta que tengamos la diadema?

-Si… de verdad… lo siento- dijo Ron, y él y Hermione empezaron a recoger los colmillos, los dos ruborizados

- - - - Fin Del Flash Back - - - -

Había pasado un año entero desde la batalla de Hogwarts, se habían visto un par de veces en los funerales, pero ambos estaban muy afectados como para hablar de otras cosas que no fuesen la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, aunque se habían escrito lo más seguido que podían, y muchas de dichas cartas terminaban con "te mando un beso".

-Ya es hora- murmuró, se inclinó frente al espejo para ordenarse el cabello, luego tomó la maleta y bajó por las escaleras, entró al marco de la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos verdes- ¡a la madriguera!- gritó, pronto fue succionada y llevada por una especie de tubería gigante, sujetó firmemente la manilla de la maleta antes de caer de espaldas.

Pestañó varias veces tosiendo, abrió los ojos para ver donde estaba, había un techo blanco, una chimenea roja, unos ojos azules, un cabello rojo fuego.

-Bienvenida- dijo Ron ofreciéndole la mano, Hermione se levantó totalmente sonrojada, tenía la cara con hollín y, por mucho que se había cuidado el peinado, ya se le había desarmado.

-Lamento llegar así, creo que pasé por unas chimeneas tapadas, ¿qué acaso la gente no…?- pero no pudo seguir hablando, Ron le había tomado la cabeza y la había besado, muy lento y suave, y ella le había respondido.

-¡Hermione querida!- había exclamado una voz, Hermione se separó de los labios de Ron completamente sonrojada, frente a ella estaba la señora Weasley, rápidamente comenzó a planear una frase perfecta que decir- ¡qué maravilla tenerte en la casa!-, todos los pensamientos se esfumaron cuando la pelirroja mujer dijo esto, se acercó y la abrazó, estaba con más arrugas en su rostro, que reflejaba cansancio y a la vez alegría.

-El placer es mío, Señora Weasley- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo notamos- dijo Ginny apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta, Hermione volvió a sonrojarse cuando Ginny le guiñaba el ojo-, ¡qué gusto verte, futura cuñada!

-¡Ginny!- dijeron Ron y Hermione rojos como tomates.

-Bueno, ¿Qué ahora nadie me saluda?- preguntó una voz muy familiar, Hermione se volteó para ver un par de ojos verde esmeralda y un cabello negro azabache completamente desordenado.

-¡Harry!- gritó lanzándose a sus brazos, Harry la recibió abrazándola.

-Ya, sepárense ustedes dos- dijo Ginny-, que éste ya está tomado- Harry sonrió abrazando a Ginny, Hermione sonrió también, luego se volteó para recoger su maleta, que estaba siendo cargada por Ron.

-Te la llevaré a la habitación de Ginny- se apresuró a decir-, o sea, si tu quieres.

-Sí, gracias Ron- dijo Hermione-, ¿vamos?

-Ay, entonces yo no los esperaría para la cena, mamá- dijo Ginny volviendo a guiñar el ojo.

-Tú, déjalos en paz- dijo la señora Weasley dedicándole una mirada reprochadora-, y tú, Hermione querida, acomoda tus cosas tranquila- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, si ahora se le dice "acomodar cosas"- dijo Ginny con intención-, ¡No lo hagan en mi cama!

-¡Ginny!- escucharon decir a la señora Weasley, Ron y Hermione volvieron a sonrojarse mientras se acercaban a las escaleras

Comenzaron a subir uno junto al otro, en silencio, solo se escuchaba el golpe de sus pies en los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso.

-Después de ti- dijo Ron al llegar a la puerta, Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta y entró, todo estaba igual a excepción de una foto de Harry en la mesita de noche; se sobresaltó al sentir el golpe de la maleta en el suelo y giró sobre sus talones para ver a Ron.

-No me dijiste hola- dijo, Hermione abrió la boca molesta.

-¡Te di un beso!- exclamó molesta, Ron la miró con esos grandes ojos azules y sonrió.

-Ese te lo di yo- respondió, Hermione subió una ceja acercándose, le movió el flequillo de la frente para observar mejor sus ojos, le cruzó sus brazos al cuello sintiendo como él le respondía al tomarla de la cintura, acercó su rostro lentamente y juntó sus labios suavecito a los de él, se dejó llevar por la calidez unos instantes antes de ladear un poco la cabeza y entreabrir la boca, sentía la tibia lengua de Ron internándose de a poco en ella, y le respondió levemente al acercarle la suya, movió sus labios sorprendiéndose de cómo la complementaba el movimiento de los de él, y suavemente se dejó llevar en un beso largo.

-Hola, Ron- dijo sonriendo al separarse, Ron estaba un poco más sonrosado y parecía que la mirada se le había vuelto muchísimo más profunda.

-Hola, Hermione- respondió sin soltarle la cintura, ella sintió la extraña sensación de que esos brazos eran su verdadero hogar.

-¡A cenar!- gritó Molly desde la cocina, Hermione miró a Ron y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera!- dijo Ron, la castaña se volvió a mirarlo-, olvidas algo- dijo con tono muy serio, Hermione se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi beso de despedida- respondió el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa, Hermione pareció decepcionada.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?- preguntó con un dejo de tristeza, Ron se acercó un poco más.

-No, pero estamos saliendo de una habitación, hay que despedirse- dijo con la misma sonrisa, Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Ron!- dijo un poco molesta-, no me gusta que hagas bromas que… -no pudo seguir hablando, el chico se había acercado y la había besado dulcemente-, ¿Es tu nueva manía besarme cada vez que hablo?

-Pues, podría ser- dijo abriendo la puerta-, prepárate, generalmente hablas mucho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Muy cortito, pero espero que les guste!

Muchos besitos.

Fermina.


	2. Capítulo Dos

No podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro; justo a su lado, sosteniendo su mano estaba Ron, ese pelirrojo de ojos azules que la había derretido y a la vez exasperado por casi ocho años, y, lo mejor de todo, era que se habían besado.

Bajaron el último par de escalones, Ron sostuvo su mano más firmemente para que Hermione se volteara, al hacerlo le dio un pequeño besito, casi un roce de labios, y la guió hacia el comedor.

-Ya era hora- dijo Ginny-, ¿No ensuciaron mi cama, verdad?

-¡Ginny!- dijo Molly en tono de reprimenda-, Hermione querida, no la escuches, tomen asiento por favor- Hermione sonrió y se sentó junto a Ron.

-¿Y a mi nadie me saluda?- dijo Arthur entrando a la habitación, Molly sonrió mientras se acercaba para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla-, Hola amor, Hola chicos- dijo, antes de reparar en que Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ron, y él tenía su brazo afirmándole la cintura-, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó.

-Hola, señor Weasley- dijo Hermione sonriendo, Arthur se desplomó en la silla.

-No pierdes tiempo, ¿verdad, hijo?- dijo revolviéndole el cabello, todos rieron mientras comenzaban a armar sus platos.

-Dime, Hermione- dijo Molly sirviéndose más Zumo de calabaza-, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas pasar con nosotros?

-Dos semanas- respondió limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-¿Tan poco?- preguntó Arthur cortando el trozo de carne que se había servido-, es mejor que aproveches el tiempo, Ron.

-Gracias, papá, no me haces sentir nada incómodo- dijo Ron adoptando un gracioso tono carmesí.

-Bueno, ya era tu turno, hermanito- dijo Ginny-, ya me habían molestado suficiente por mi relación con Harry, y por que nos sorprendieron en el sillón.

-Gracias, Ginny, no me haces sentir nada avergonzado- dijo Harry, Hermione comenzó a reír bajito, hasta que Ron la miró, y alternó su mirada a Harry, quien estaba rojo como langosta, y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Estaba delicioso- dijo Hermione-, pero creo que debemos darle un respiro a Harry y levantarnos de la mesa.

-¿Dónde irán?- preguntó Molly-, les llevaré el postre.

-Lo más lejos del sillón- dijo Ron, Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Salieron al jardín y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, Ron observó que Hermione se sentaba a una distancia considerable de él.

-¿Por qué tan lejos?- preguntó haciendo uno de esos pucheros tan lindos, Hermione sintió una especie de cosquillas en el vientre, un calor que venía de adentro y llegaba a todas partes en su cuerpo obligándola a acercársele lo más posible, sentir su olor, su calor… casi con un movimiento felino lo empujó hacia el pasto y comenzó a besarlo, Ron se golpeó la espalda muy fuerte y soltó un quejido leve.

-Discúlpame- dijo Hermione levantándose y ordenándose el cabello.

-No- se apresuró a decir Ron acercándose más-, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada- la castaña lo miró totalmente sonrojada-, volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo, ¿sí?- se acercó un poco más y comenzó a besarla suavemente, tomándola de la cintura lentamente, sintiendo que un calor le crecía en el bajo vientre y le llegaba al cerebro donde todos los pensamientos lo abandonaban; sentía los dedos largos y finos de Hermione sosteniéndole su nuca fuertemente, casi de manera autoritaria, tal como era ella, y sus labios suaves entreabriéndose ceremoniosamente para recibirlo; se dejó llevar, bajó los besos desde la boca hasta el mentón, siguiendo su travesía hasta el cuello.

-Ron, ¿No vamos demasiado rápido?- preguntó Hermione separándose un poco, el susodicho se llevó una mano a la cabeza totalmente frustrado.

-¿Realmente debo contestar esa pregunta?- preguntó, la muchacha abrió la boca para darle una gran reprimenda, pero fue interrumpida por el Señor Weasley.

-¡Chicos!, Molly pregunta si quieren el postre ahora o después- dijo, Hermione le dedicó una mirada severa a Ron antes de mirar amablemente al adulto.

-Sí, en seguida vamos, Muchas gracias, señor Weasley- dijo incorporándose y limpiando su falda del pasto y la tierra.

-Deberías decirme, Arthur, Hermione- le dijo sinceramente el Señor Weasley-, si vas a ser mi nuera deberás tutearme, ¿está bien?- no esperó respuesta y se marchó, Hermione se sintió ligeramente avergonzada al escuchar la palabra "Nuera".

-¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó Ron, la muchacha se volteó para mirarlo, se sentía tan bien con el cariño que le dedicaban los Weasleys que súbitamente olvidó la reprimenda que le iba a dedicar a su pelirrojo, por lo que se empinó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y caminó junto a él rumbo a la casa.

-Y dime, Hermione- dijo el Señor Weasley hundiendo su cuchara en su copa de mantecado, Hermione sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la mirada embelezada que mantenía hace algunos minutos y que había empezado justo cuando Ron sacó una cucharadita de su mantecado de chocolate y la había saboreado lentamente entre sus labios-, ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo?, me han llegado muy buenos comentarios sobre ti.

-Va bien, pero ya sabe como es el ministerio, realmente espero que en unos días lleguen lechuzas, pareciese que el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas se pone de cabeza cada vez que estoy ahí, pero apenas me voy me ponen de cabeza a mi.

-Tranquila, cariño, todos parten así- dijo Molly, Hermione alzó los hombros con expresión cansada, Ron la miró maravillado, tomaba delicadamente su cuchara, la hundía en el helado, la levantaba y se la llevaba a la boca, apretándola para no dejar ni un rastro.

-Cuidado, hermanito, ese helado se está derritiendo- dijo Ginny, Ron dio un pequeño respingo, la más pequeña de los Weasley comenzó a reír hasta que entró Harry.

-Me acaba de llegar una lechuza del ministerio- dijo leyendo un pergamino-, me tengo que ir, Kingsley me necesita.

-No- dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero, Harry se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo trasero de sus Jeans-, ¿No puede esperar?

-No, no puede, Gin- dijo Harry, Ginny se levantó de la mesa y lo abrazó-, es el proyecto del que te estuve hablando, de quitar los dementores de Azkaban, ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo Ginny-, pero han estado ahí tanto tiempo… ¿No pueden esperar un poquito más?

-Gin- dijo Harry con tono reprochador, la muchacha volvió a hacerle un puchero-, te prometo que volveré apenas nos desocupemos-, Ginny le dio un pequeño beso y volvió a sentarte.

-Pero pobre de ti si no te veo en mi partido mañana- lo amenazó señalándolo con la cuchara-, seremos las Arpías de Holyhead contra los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

-Trataré de llegar- dijo Harry, Ginny le dirigió una mirada furibunda-, sólo bromeo, claro que iré, mi amor- Ginny le mandó un beso con la mano-, adiós- todos se despidieron y Harry abandonó el salón, Hermione tomó su copa vacía y fue a dejarla junto al fregadero.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó una voz en sus espaldas, la muchacha sonrió volteándose para mirarlo.

-Lavarme los dientes, subir al cuarto de Ginny, recostarme en mi cama y leer- asumió con tono circunstancial, Ron se acercó un poco más a ella-, ¿Y que cuales son tus planes?

-Lavarme los dientes, verte subir al cuarto de Ginny, ir a mi cuarto, pensar que estás tan cerca, entrar a tu cuarto, verte leer y… -súbitamente dejó de hablar mientras la abrazaba, Hermione subió una ceja expectante.

-¿Y…?

-Ya sabes, quitarte el libro- Hermione rió, Ron se acercó y la besó, ella le respondió unos minutos.

-Un momento, debo lavarme los dientes- dijo la castaña entre el beso, Ron emitió un gruñido y siguió besándola, Hermione deslizó su mano por la espalda de su chico cuando se separó-, espera, ¿Harry habló de los dementores?

-¿Pensabas en dementores mientras me besabas?- preguntó confundido, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca preocupada.

-Debería ir al ministerio- murmuró, Ron se olvidó de que casi había sido comparado con un dementor.

-¿Qué?, no puedes irte ahora- dijo, Hermione se separó-, estás de vacaciones.

-Lo sé, pero una propuesta que involucra a mi departamento, no me puede dejar ajena, ¿Verdad?

-Pero aún no te necesitan, ¡Te llamarían!

-Voy a ir, le mandaré una lechuza a los necesarios y listo- Hermione tomó un papel y un bolígrafo del mesón de la cocina y garabateó unos nombres, luego guardó el papel y miró a Ron-, nos vemos.

-¡No, quédate!, te juro que seré breve, me puedo saltar todo la etapa del cuarto de Ginny, ¡Me concentraré en el "Y"!

-No puedo, amor, nos vemos- dijo Hermione acercándose para darle un beso de despedida, pero notó que Ron tenía una sonrisa oculta-, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, ella subió una ceja intrigada-, es que… me llamaste "Amor"…

-¿Es por eso que te ríes?- dijo, Ron la tomó de la cintura y la miró a los ojos.

-Te esperaré aquí, a la hora que sea,- dijo, le dio un pequeño beso y agregó- Amor.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Muchas gracias por sus R/R!

Espero que les guste el capítulo, porque mi mente ya empezó a retorcerse y la pequeña diablita ya me grita "Lemon!, Lemon!"

Así que, quizás pueda cumplir sus deseos en el próximo capítulo, no creen?

Fermina.


	3. Capítulo Tres

Hermione aterrizó en la alfombra, ya estaba odiando ese sistema de viajes por chimenea, la hacían ensuciarse y le daban unos terribles dolores de espalda.

-Bueno- dijo Harry llegando a la chimenea de pie-, es muy tarde, nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos- dijo Hermione incorporándose y sacudiéndose las cenizas de la ropa; Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras y la castaña quiso ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, así que sacó su varita y pronunció "¡Lumos!", la sala se iluminó de inmediato dejando al descubierto a Ron, quien dormía en el sillón-, ¿Ron?- murmuró Hermione arrodillándose junto a él para sacudirlo un poco, el pelirrojo movió la nariz graciosamente y se estiró desperezándose-, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Herms?, yo vivo aquí- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, Hermione sonrió y le arregló el cabello con sus dedos mordiéndose distraídamente el labio-. Que bueno que llegaste- dijo entre bostezos, todavía dormitando, la susodicha sonrió conteniendo las ganas de morderlo por todas partes y llenarlo de crema batida.

-Vamos, a la cama- dijo levantándose y jalándolo de una mano, Ron entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Juntos?- preguntó jalándola hacia él haciendo que le cayera encima, Hermione rió.

-No, tú a la tuya, yo a la mía- aclaró ella aun sonriendo, Ron la observó detenidamente mientras deslizaba su dedo índice derecho por el contorno de la cara de la castaña.

-En la mía hay suficiente espacio de todos modos- agregó rodando los ojos.

-¿Y Harry?- preguntó Hermione-, ¿Le harás espacio en la cama de Ginny?

-Entendí el punto- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de circunstancia-, ¿Mañana no vas a salir a ningún lado?

-La verdad es que sí, iré al Callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas que me faltan en la oficina…

-No, te secuestraré todo el día aquí, en mi casa- dijo abrazándola para besarle el cuello.

-Pero de verdad debo ir- arguyó la castaña, pero lentamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, estaba cansada y esta era la mejor manera de relajarse-, un momento, detente-, Ron se separó y la miró a los ojos- no puedo, disculpa, es que me duele la cabeza, estoy cansada y...

-Yo entiendo- dijo Ron interrumpiéndola, Hermione sonrió nerviosa-, aunque definitivamente creo que mañana deberíamos ir juntos al callejón- dijo levantándose del sillón.

-¿En serio?- preguntó como esperando una broma, Ron le dio la mano para que se levantara.

-Si, es en serio... o sea, vamos en la mañana y luego podré...- Hermione le cruzó los brazos al cuello y Ron la abrazó-, finalmente, quitarte el libro.

Al otro día ambos se levantaron temprano para ir al callejón Diagon; Hermione se preocupó de buscar en su baúl cualquier prenda que le hiciera ver mejor que nunca y tratar de alisar su indomable cabellera, pero se sentía nerviosa y extrañamente ansiosa.

-Qué estúpida- pensó mientras se lavaba los dientes-, lo conozco hace ocho años, nos hemos besado y hasta enfrentado la muerte juntos, y me pone nerviosa el que vayamos a comprar cosas... pero es que sus besos- dijo mirándose al espejo mientras se maquillaba- son maravillosos- murmuró, observó distraídamente a Ginny, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, y desapareció.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se percató de lo silenciosa que estaba la casa, y trató de no darle importancia mientras apuntaba con su varita a distintas cosas para poder hervir el agua, tostar el pan, arreglar la mesa y anotar lo que necesitaba simultáneamente, entonces garabateó en un pequeño pergamino "Fuimos al Callejón Diagon. Usé su cocina, Señora Weasley, discúlpeme por eso. Trataremos de llegar antes del almuerzo. Hermione".

-Huele bien- dijo Ron entrando a la cocina, traía una toalla en su cuello con la que se secaba el cabello, el cual lucía húmedo pero perversamente sexy, Hermione sonrió al verlo, dejó el pergamino en el mostrador y luego supervisó las cosas en la cocina-, buenos días- dijo él estampándole un beso en la mejilla, el roce de su cabello húmedo con el cuello desnudo de la chica provocó un gran escalofrío, que le recorrió la espalda lentamente como una serpiente eléctrica.

-Buenos días- murmuró Hermione afirmándole la cabeza para besarlo en los labios, éste sonrió como embelezado, con la misma expresión que adoptó cuando se besaron por primera vez-, ¿Me harías un favor?, ponle la mantequilla a las tostadas, ¿sí?- Ron asintió lentamente sin cambiar la expresión de idiota.

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión ayer?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras embetunaba de mantequilla los panes, Hermione preparó dos tazas de café mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Hubo un mago muy idiota que rechazaba a idea de otra clase de guardias en Azkabán, pero finalmente ganamos la propuesta, por lo que Harry y yo hicimos el baile de la victoria- dijo revolviendo su café mientras sonreía, Ron la observó sonriente.

-Me alegro- dijo, luego mordió una tostada, ella le acercó su taza de café y eligió una tostada-, ayer hablé con mi jefe- dijo Ron tomando un sorbo de café, Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-¿Porqué le dices jefe a tu hermano?, ¡Es George!

-Puede ser mi hermano, pero cuando estamos trabajando me trata como su esclavo- dijo distraídamente, Hermione lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa picarona.

-Oh, bueno, si es así... ¿puedo ser tu jefa yo también?- agregó con sutileza, como jugueteando con el borde de la taza, Ron levantó la vista completamente sonrojado y abrió la boca para tratar de hablar, logrando un momento incómodo hasta que entró una lechuza con "El Profeta", por lo que Hermione dejó de mirarlo y abrió el periódico-, ¡Mira, Lavender escribe una columna!- dijo sorprendida, Ron bebió todo su café de un trago sin darle mucha importancia.

-Sí, lo sabía, la vi hace algún tiempo atrás y me dijo que escribiría una columna de cosas de pareja, creo que de amor o algo así- dijo levantándose de la mesa, Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te juntaste con Lavender?- dijo con evidente tono de enojo, Ron aguantó la respiración mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

-Sí, hace algún tiempo, no estoy seguro, ¿Te dije lo bella que estás hoy?- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla, Hermione dio un paso atrás.

-¿Donde se juntaron?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Fuimos a comer algo... pero, realmente, ¿Te dije que tus ojos se ven lindos?- dijo tratando de volver a acercarse, la mirada de enojo de Hermione se intensificó-, está bien, fue hace unos seis meses, fuimos a Florean Fortescue por un helado, no pasó nada y te quiero a ti- dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con un tono y actitud de niño pequeño a quien acaba de preguntarle por qué quebró los platos.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Hermione acercándose, Ron subió la mirada y ella lo abrazó, comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, pero luego la intensidad comenzó a subir; Ron recorrió la espalda de Hermione con sus manos mientras ella le afirmaba la cabeza con una mano y le deslizaba la otra por el pecho; ambos llegaron al borde del mesón sin dejar de besarse y el chico pasó sus manos delicadamente por el contorno de la cintura sentándola sobre el mueble de a cocina, ella bajó sus manos por la espalda de éste jalándole la camisa hacia arriba mientras cerraba los ojos, los labios de su chico llegaban al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y comenzaban a mordisquearlo, las manos de la castaña le subieron por la piel de su espalda pasándole las uñas sin llegar a rasguñarlo, entonces, dejándose llevar, las manos del muchacho le acariciaron los muslos, por lo que Hermione se apoyó hacia atrás empujando una taza, la cual cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos, el sonido los hizo separarse de un salto.

-Demonios- murmuró Hermione, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas-, ¡Reparo!- la taza se arregló enseguida- Wingardium Leviosa- lentamente se elevó del suelo y volvió a la mesa.

-Bueno… -dijo Ron mirando la mesa, Hermione se arregló la ropa.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya- sugirió, Ron comenzó a arreglarse la ropa también, ambos estaban sonrojados-, digo, para llegar temprano.

-Sí, tienes, razón- aceptó mientras se arreglaba el pelo, al terminar volvió a mirar a la castaña, quien se acercó y le tomó la mano, entonces ambos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en el centro del callejón Diagon, aún frente a frente y tomados de la mano, entonces ella lo llevó hacia una librería sin finalizar el contacto, al entrar lo guió por los pasillos pasándole de vez en cuando algunas cosas, así por varias tiendas hasta que le repletó las manos de paquetes y bolsas, empujándolo de tienda en tienda jurando que era la última.

-¿Hermione?- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas mientras elegía la calidad de la tinta, se volvió para ver quien la llamaba y se sorprendió al encontrar a Dean y Seamus-, ¡Tanto tiempo!

-¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó contenta, abrazando efusivamente a cada uno-, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Jugábamos a los autitos chocones- dijo Seamus con tono de mofa, Hermione le dedicó una mirada típica de reproche.

-Comprábamos algunas cosas...-dijo Dean llevándose una mano al mentón- ¡Vaya!, te ves muy bien- agregó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Hermione sonrió.

-Realmente bella- admitió Seamus también, guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

-Ay, no creo que sea para tanto- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír, Dean sonrió con aires de galán, en ese instante Ron dejó de mirar el nuevo libro de Rita Skeeter ("La Cicatriz De Harry Potter, ¿Prueba De Haber Sobrevivido Al Innombrable O Patrañas De Adolescente?") y buscó a Hermione por la tienda, la encontró hablando con dos hombres, por lo que arrugó el entrecejo mientras se dirigía a ellos.

-¡Dean, Seamus!- dijo al llegar saludándolos con la mano en la que no llevaba las bolsas de la castaña.

-Esto parece una reunión de alumnos de Hogwarts, ¿no?- bromeó Seamus.

-Claro, pero nosotros vinimos juntos- dijo el pelirrojo tomando a Hermione de la cintura.

-¿Siguen siendo amigos?- preguntó Dean fijándose en el brazo de Ron-, digo, con todas las peleas que tenían en Hogwarts...

-No, eso es pasado- dijo Ron con sonrisa fingida, Hermione seguía sonriendo medio sonrosada por la forma tan firme con que la tomaba Ron-, ahora ella es mi novia.

Tres mandíbulas casi rozan el suelo. Eran Hermione, Dean y Seamus que quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de Ron.

-Es casi increíble, chicos- dijo Seamus aún perplejos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ron enojándose por esa frasecita, "casi increíble"

-Es que… ¡Peleaban siempre!- dijo Dean despabilando, Seamus asintió con la cabeza.

-Quizá era toda esa tensión sexual acumulada- pensó en voz alta Seamus- lo que los obligaba a pelear y gritarse.

-Si, puede ser, algo así como para liberar las ganas de besarse y revolcarse en los terrenos, ¿No?- preguntó Dean recibiendo la afirmación con la cabeza de Seamus, Hermione y Ron estaban sonrosados a más no poder.

-Claro, era lo que todos comentábamos- asumió Seamus, Ron carraspeó avergonzado.

-Bueno, los felicito y espero volver a verlos- dijo Dean,-, cuídense, adiós- ambos levantaron la mano a modo de despedida.

-Eso fue… raro- dijo Ron aun sonrosado por el tema de la "tensión sexual" de ellos dos.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Hermione abanicándose con una mano, ambos miraron el suelo un momento luego ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó respondiéndole el abrazo, Hermione comenzó a besarlo muy lento.

-Tenía ganas de que supieras que… me gustó que me llamaras tu novia- dijo sonriendo, Ron se sonrojó.

-Es que... bueno- dijo girando la vista alrededor de la tienda, Hermione volvió a reír antes de besarlo con pasión, entonces se separaron para luego desaparecer.

Volvieron a la madriguera, ahí se encontraron una nota de Ginny y Harry en la cocina junto a las ollas del almuerzo.

_Fuimos al estadio de Quidditch. El partido comienza a las 4, espero verlos ahí, las entradas están en el escritorio de Ron. _

_Ginny Y Harry._

_PS: No hagan nada impropio en mi cama (Ginny). Ni en la mía (Harry)_

-Es como si las situaciones incomodas no pararan- dijo Ron, Hermione sonrió y comenzó a examinar una olla con una actitud demasiado similar a la de la señora Weasley-, mamá fue a visitar a Fleur, así que estamos solos.

-¿Solos?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí, eso creo- dijo Ron abrazándola por la espalda-, ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer?- comentó con delicadeza mientras colaba unos dedos bajo su blusa.

-¿Qué tal si almorzamos?- exclamó la castaña revolviendo la olla del almuerzo, Ron se separó un poco sin dejar de abrazarla-, me ayudarías mucho si pones la mesa- murmuró Hermione sin voltearse, Ron se alejó y comenzó a ordenar en la mesa todo lo necesario para que ambos comieran.

_-¡Me rechazó!- _dijo mentalmente Ron_-, ¡No quiere estar conmigo!_

_-¡Lo rechazaste!- _se gritó mentalmente Hermione_-, ¿Qué, acaso no quieres estar con él?_

_-Claro, no me desea, simplemente me quiere- _se dijo Ron mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa_._

_-Sí, quiero estar con él, es que… ¡Es demasiado apresurado!_

_-Quiere tenerme como a una mascota- _pensó Ron mientras colocaba los servicios_-, un par de besitos y nada más._

_-Él es un hombre Hermione, no va a soportar que le des un par de besitos y nada más._

_-¿Qué hago?, yo quiero estar con ella._

-¡Listo!- dijo Hermione colocando un plato de comida frente a Ron, éste sonrió débilmente mientras observaba a la castaña tomar asiento frente a él. Estaba molesto, pero de una manera teórica, pues jamás podría enojarse con ella.

_-Ay, Hermione, ¡Él esta notablemente molesto!, creo que debería decir algo para alegrarlo, pero, ¿Cómo lo digo?, "Hola Ron, ¿Sabes?, te deseo como a nadie pero me asusta tener relaciones tan luego, ¿Me esperarías?, ah, si, y pásame la sal". ¡Es imposible!- _se dijo mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-Podríamos relajarnos luego del almuerzo- sugirió Hermione con voz queda, Ron subió la mirada para escucharla mejor- en tu habitación.

Ron sintió como su ánimo cambiaba súbitamente, quería reír mucho, de una manera nerviosa, morderse las uñas, y tomar una ducha. Pero no hizo nada, sólo sonrió y tomó la mano de la castaña.

-Está bien, tenemos como dos horas antes de ir al partido de Ginny.

-_Bien, no pasó nada, conversaremos, dormiremos un poco y nos iremos. Está bien, no pasará nada_- pensó Hermione sonriendo.

Ron estuvo tan contento y con tantas ganas de llegar a su habitación, que se ofreció a ayudar a lavar los platos junto a Hermione, así ninguno de los dos perdería tiempo.

Entró a su habitación con las ansias de un niño en la mañana de navidad, se observó mil veces al espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes, trató de arreglar algunas cosas en su escritorio y estirar su cama cuando repentinamente se abrió la puerta y entró Hermione.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Hermione acercándose a Ron- ni siquiera en Hogwarts tu cuarto estaba así de limpio, ¡Y eso que ahí te ayudaban los elfos!- Ron la abrazó y Hermione se empinó para besarlo.

Estuvieron besándose de pie un largo rato, Ron trató de guiarla lentamente hasta el borde de la cama y ella no puso reparos; cuando llegó al borde comenzó a sentarse lentamente tratando de no interrumpir el beso y ella lo siguió, entonces siguieron besándose otros ratos sentados en la cama.

Luego de un rato Ron volvió a actuar, tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, ubicándose él encima. Siguió besándola un rato más, sintiendo que ella le correspondía con las mismas ganas, entonces se separó para levantarle un poco la blusa y comenzar a besarle el vientre.

-Ron…- Dijo Hermione alejándose un poco- no…- no llegó a terminar esa frase por que no tenía nada inteligente con qué terminarla, entonces bajó la mirada y se arregló la ropa. Ron no sabía como reaccionar, se quedó pasmado, mirándola fijamente con la boca entreabierta. Hermione volvió a sentir que Ron estaba decepcionado, entonces lo abrazó, y lo besó.

-Qué gracioso- dijo Ron entre besos, Hermione, sin dejar de besarlo, preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa es graciosa?- Ron volvió a recostarla antes de contestar.

-Que por un momento me hiciste creer que esto no ocurriría- dijo besándola un poco más, Hermione puso sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo y le dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia atrás, Ron volvió a mirarla extrañado-, ¿No ocurrirá?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uh!!

Eso cuenta como un Lime, no?

Es que quise un Lemmon, pero me gusta dejar con las ganas a mis lectores.

Ah! Debo agradecer a **Tatatan**, la escritora de _**Hormonitas**_, por ayudarme con este capítulo. ¡Eres la mejor!, sin ti el estrés me hubiese matado y por la sequía de ideas hubiese colapsado.

Respondo Reviews:

**Patty**: fuiste mi primer R/R, muchas gracias : D

**Ceciss**: Gracias por alabar mi inicio, : D

**Hermioneyron**: besos para ti! Y espero que me sigas leyendo.

**Capuchina**: me esforcé tanto en la escena de ese beso que cuando leí tu review sentí que el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Muchas gracias!! Y sí, así es mi Ron de los sueños, y de verdad que quiero uno así. xD además, ¿que, Hermione es tonta?, si yo fuera ella amarraría a ese pelirrojo sexy y le daría no necesariamente consejos xD

**Sritas.weasley**: Muchos besos! Y que vivan las mentes retorcidas

**Puredestiny**: leí tu fic, ¡es precioso! Te seguiré, chica.

**Pibyweasley**: yo tampoco, ¡pero bueh! Como que me permití ciertas licencias literarias xD

**Krazygirl140**: y yo opino lo mismo que tu. ¡¡Lemmon, Lemmon!!

**brujitalovex****100pre**: Gracias por decir que mi historia es lo que buscabas!! Me emocioné demasiado, ¿ya supiste como subir las historias? Porque puedo ayudarte!

**JoslinWeasley**: me encanta dejar a Ron con las ganas, muajajajajaja, es bonito! Y las interrupciones durante los Lemmon son mejores aún!

**prexiozapottyweasley**: lei tu lemmon, y realmente me gustó : ) besos!

Y besos a todas :D

Fermina Daza.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

-Ron, no lo tomes así- dijo Hermione, Ron se había levantado y se había sentado en la cama de Harry con las manos en la cabeza.

-Pero, en la mañana, cuando estábamos en la cocina, ¡Iba a pasar!- exclamó como alterado.

-Es que es muy pronto- dijo Hermione con tono calmado-, no puedo tener sexo contigo en el mismo día que me nombraste tu novia por primera vez- arguyó, Ron abrió la boca desesperado.

-¡Eres increíble!- logró decir, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Yo soy increíble?, ¡Por Dios, Ron!

-¿Por Dios, Ron, qué?, ¡Nos estábamos besando, Hermione!, ¿Qué creías que íbamos a hacer?- preguntó Ron como si sexo fuese la única respuesta obvia.

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó Hermione levantándose de la cama-, Eres igual que todos los demás- caminó hacia la puerta con paso decidido, la abrió con furia y se volvió para decirle-. Yo no soy tan fácil cono Lavender, Ron.

-¿Ah si?, y yo no soy tan perfecto como Viktor, Hermione- le respondió Ron antes de que ella cerrara la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Hermione se lanzó a su cama golpeando la almohada con los puños, odiaba a Ron en esos momentos y sólo quería golpearlo; sentía que él solo la quería para tener sexo y ella lo adoraba con todo su corazón. Era un idiota declarado.

Ron dio el agua fría de la ducha, pronto el agua recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, pegando su pelirrojo cabello a su frente. Haber estado tanto rato tocándose con Hermione que no había pasado indiferente por su cuerpo. Se quedó detenido unos minutos dejando que el agua le sacara los pensamientos de la mente, luego pegó un par de puñetazos a la pared, quería descargar su rabia y además golpearse a sí mismo. Sabía muy bien que cuando se enojaba no debía hablar, pero había abierto su boca y había perdido nuevamente.

-Idiota- murmuró pasándose las manos por su pelo-, eres un gran idiota.

Salió de la ducha envuelto solamente en una toalla, con su cabello goteando agua fría. Comenzó a vestirse tratando de no pensar en nada cuando repentinamente vio las entradas para el partido de Ginny.

-Rayos- murmuró-, creo que ella no querrá ir al juego.

Tomó las entradas y salió de su habitación y bajó los dos pisos que lo separaban de la habitación de Ginny, donde dormía Hermione cada vez que se quedaba en La Madriguera. Golpeó dos veces la puerta hasta que Hermione abrió.

Tenía su cabello revuelto, como si hubiese estado acostada mucho rato, y todavía llevaba el labial corrido por los besos que se habían dado. Ron sabía que debía disculparse. Sabía que la amaba más que al sol. Sabía que debía decir algo…

Pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la castaña, Ron abrió la boca pensando en qué responder, en cómo decirle "me equivoqué".

-El juego de Ginny- dijo mostrando las entradas en su mano, Hermione botó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. No era eso exactamente lo que quería oír.

-Dame la entrada- dijo, quitándole una entrada de la mano, luego cerró la puerta. Ron se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada un par de minutos esperando que se abriera y saliera ella, quizá que le diera un par de bofetadas, pero que después lo volviera a besar.

Arrastró los pies hasta su habitación y terminó de arreglarse, cuando bajó las escaleras nuevamente se volvió a topar con Hermione, quien ni siquiera lo miró.

-Yo…- dijo Ron muy bajito, Hermione siguió bajando las escaleras en completo silencio, lo que puso más nervioso a Ron.

Ambos llegaron en silencio hasta la chimenea, se metieron juntos y pronunciaron el nombre del estadio. Al llegar ahí, una bruja adolescente con aspecto de maniática los llevó a sus asientos haciéndoles todo tipo de preguntas sobre la batalla de Hogwarts.

-Acá es, Señor y señora Weasley- dijo la muchacha, Ron abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Hermione-, estos son sus asientos, en la sección VIP, pueden entrar ahora.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione dándole unas monedas-, y yo soy la Señorita Granger, no estoy casada con él- agregó con tono de "Y ojala ni lo conociera".

-¡Ay, disculpe, Señorita Granger!, que pena, no sabía… - dijo la chica, luego miró a Ron-, dígame si puedo darle cualquier cosa, ¿Sí?- y le sonrió coquetamente, Ron le dio una sonrisa tonta y miró como aturdido cómo la bruja se iba.

-Eres un idota- dijo Hermione haciéndole salir de su trance.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- preguntó Ron observando como ella se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lugar.

-¡Casi la desnudas con la mirada!- dijo Hermione antes de entrar a la sección VIP.

-¡No, no lo hice!- agregó Ron entrando también, ahí estaba Harry rodeado por una gran cantidad de comida.

-¡Todos los hombres son iguales!- dijo Hermione antes de sentarse a la derecha de Harry, Ron se sentó a la izquierda de éste.

-¡Hermione no hice nada!- volvió a decir Ron.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó Harry pero no agregó nada más al ver que Hermione y Ron casi lo matan con sus miradas.

-¿Por qué hay tanta comida?- preguntó Hermione como para cambiar el tema.

-Porque soy Harry Potter- dijo Harry-, a donde quiera que voy la gente me regala cosas, ya se está volviendo molesto.

-Está bien por mí- dijo Ron mientras degustaba una rana de chocolate.

-Porque eres un cerdo- dijo Hermione-, yo prefiero no comer nada.

-Claro, es que "es demasiado pronto", ¿No?- dijo Ron imitándola.

-¿Alguien le dio a un giratiempo o realmente se están comportando igual que en Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry, la pareja no agregó nada más durante todo el juego.

-¡Ganamos!- gritó Ginny lanzándose a los brazos de Harry-, pateé unos cuantos traseros, ¿Me viste patear traseros?

-Sí, amor- dijo Harry como respondiéndole a una niñita pequeña, Ginny le dio un pequeño beso antes de notar que Ron Y Hermione se encontraban sentados en butacas separadas, con los brazos cruzados y mirando en direcciones opuestas.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó?- preguntó sin dejar de abrazar a Harry.

-Nada- dijo Ron cortante-, sólo que ya quiero irme a casa, ¿Sí?

-Sí, ya di las entrevistas correspondientes- dijo Ginny con aires de estrella de Rock-, vamos- todos salieron de la sala VIP esquivando los flashes de las cámaras y los gritos de la gente diciendo "¡Oh, por dios, es Harry Potter!".

-Eres tan famoso que me irritas- dijo Ron dándole un codazo antes de llegar a la primera chimenea disponible. Primero se fue Harry, luego Ginny, luego Hermione, quien gritó todo el trayecto por la red Flu con tal intensidad que llegó a dolerle la garganta, hasta que aterrizó de espaldas en la alfombra de La Madriguera.

-Sigues apestando en la Red Flu- dijo Harry de pie a su lado, Hermione trató de incorporarse cuando sintió que algo, o más bien alguien, le caía encima.

-Conveniente, hermanito- murmuró Ginny, Ron había caído justo encima de Hermione y a centímetros de su boca.

-Quítate ya- dijo Hermione antes de que perdiera la compostura y comenzara a besarlo frente a Ginny y Harry.

-Ah, sí, disculpa, ¿Esto también es demasiado pronto?- dijo Ron antes de incorporarse, tragándose las ganas de morderla entera.

-Ah, siempre tengo que arreglarlo todo- dijo Ginny-, vamos, Hermione, a nuestra habitación, tenemos una conversación de chicas-, Ginny se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso rápido antes de subir con Hermione.

-Nosotros también deberíamos hablar- dijo Harry rascándose la barbilla, Ron se levantó del piso sacudiéndose las cenizas.

-No sé de qué tendríamos que hablar- dijo Ron haciéndose el indiferente.

-¿Qué tal de que antes de irnos estaban besándose de lo lindo, y luego se odian?- sugirió Harry, Ron le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de desplomarse en el sillón.

-¡Hombres!- exclamó Hermione moviéndose nerviosa por la habitación, Ginny se sentó a lo indio en su cama.

-¿Qué hizo el deficiente mental de mi hermano?- preguntó, Hermione se desplomó en la cama.

-Estuvimos besándonos, ¿Sabes?, muy calmadamente- dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada, Ginny siguió en silencio esperando que continuara-, y él quería que nosotros… que yo… bueno…

-¿Sí?- dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, el quería que… diéramos el siguiente paso.

-¡Matrimonio!- exclamó Ginny, Hermione la observó como a retardada.

-No, ridícula, tener sexo.

-¡Ah!- dijo Ginny, como aliviada-, ¿Y qué pasó?

-¿Qué acaso no me oíste, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione-, ¿Cuántas bludgers te llegaron hoy?

-Claro que te oí, quería acostarse contigo, ¿Lo hicieron y fue terrible?- preguntó Ginny con naturalidad.

-¡No, claro que no lo hicimos!- dijo Hermione poniéndose muy colorada-, ¡Ese es el dilema!

-Ah, te lo propuso y luego se retractó- dijo Ginny siguiendo con ese tonito de naturalidad.

-No, yo no quise… es muy pronto, ¿No crees?- dijo Hermione, Ginny la miró un momento y comenzó a reír.

-¿Es broma, verdad?- preguntó secándose unas lagrimitas de risa.

-¡No, claro que no!, ¿Por qué crees que bromeo?- preguntó Hermione avergonzada.

-Déjame preguntarte algo, Hermione, ¿Desde cuando que te gusta Ron?- Hermione se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Desde los once años- murmuró.

-Bien, ¿Y qué edad tenías cuando se besaron por primera vez?- preguntó Ginny con todo clínico.

-Diecisiete- murmuró Hermione.

-Ahí lo tienes, si sigues con ese ritmo, tendrán su primera noche juntos en seis años más- dijo Ginny, Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Pero… ¿No crees que sería bueno esperar?- sugirió Hermione como si estuviese hablando con su conciencia.

-Sólo estarás aquí doce días más… viviendo juntos, Hermione, yo que tú los disfruto al máximo, Ron le pidió vacaciones a George sólo para estar contigo.

-¿Tú no esperaste para estar con Harry?

-Oh no, querida, me había gustado por cinco años, no esperaría más para estar con él- confesó Ginny con naturalidad-, ese día, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, nos dimos muchas cosas por primera vez, créeme- agregó con cara picarona, Hermione le lanzó un cojín riéndose.

-¿Están teniendo problemas?- preguntó Harry, Ron se frotó las sienes con sus dedos, mientras asentía-, ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo quiero… -Ron dejó de hablar repentinamente, Harry lo miró con cara de signo de interrogación unos segundos hasta que entendió.

-Oh, y ella no…

-Exacto- murmuró Ron-, creo que no le gusto…

-Ah, Ron, le gustas- dijo Harry-, sólo es que a las mujeres… nunca hay que presionarlas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron, Harry se le sentó al lado dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Créeme, ella querrá pronto, pero tú… actúa como si no fuese gran cosa.

-¡Pero es gran cosa!- dijo Ron, Harry volvió a asentir.

-Sí, a veces es difícil contenerse- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Sí?, tu contente hasta el matrimonio, Harry James Potter- dijo Ron con cara de asesino-, que esa es mi hermanita pequeña.

-Sí, lo sé… yo… eh… bueno…

-Ya, da igual, estoy exhausto- dijo Ron levantándose-, nos vemos al rato, iré a recostarme.

-Sí, yo… iré después- dijo Harry con tono de mentira.

Ron subió los cinco pisos hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Hermione sentada e su cama con aspecto nervioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí-, ¿Pasó algo?

-Yo quería- murmuró Hermione poniéndose de pie, Ron la observó acercarse-, quería decirte que- Ron dio un paso hacia atrás cuando ella posó una mano en su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- te quiero-, Ron no reaccionó, había sentido los labios de Hermione sólo un segundo sobre los suyos, pero eran tan suaves y tibios…

-Has eso otra vez- murmuró sin quitarle la vista de los labios, Hermione se acercó nuevamente y lo besó tan suave que Ron sintió que se hacía agua.

-¿No más enojos?- murmuró Hermione entre besos, él movió la cabeza como embrujado, entonces ella siguió, moviendo sus labios muy despacio, con sus lenguas apenas rozándose, con su mano derecha en el pecho de Ron, sintiendo sus palpitaciones, mientras él le respondía el beso sin ningún otro pensamiento que seguir haciéndolo por toda la eternidad.

-Eso fue- comenzó a decir Ron al separarse- exquisito-, Hermione sonrió y se arregló el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Ron, yo…

-Hermione yo… -dijeron al unísono, Ron le tomó la mano como para decirle que él hablaría primero-, yo sé que no fui el mejor del mundo, y quiero que olvides todo lo que dije… te esperaré hasta que estés lista- dijo con esos ojos azul mar preciosos, y la besó, la tomó levemente de la cintura y la besó muy profundamente, ella posó sus antebrazos en los hombros de él y le respondió, el beso duró unos momentos, antes de que Hermione bajara sus labios hacia el cuello del chico y comenzara a besarlo, Ron dio un paso atrás y quedaron pegados a la pared, ella siguió besándolo como si fuese un helado, mientras bajaba sus manos por todo el pecho hasta colarlas por debajo de la camiseta de Ron y comenzar a sentir sus definidos abdominales, Ron deslizó su mano por la espalda de la chica mientras ella ya llegaba al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, mordiéndolo suavecito pero lo suficientemente intenso como para que Ron gimiera un poco.

-Te quiero- murmuró la castaña en su oído, mientras Ron deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica sintiendo como toda la sangra del cuerpo le bajaba a su entrepierna.

-Herms- murmuró el pelirrojo, ella es alejó un poco de su lóbulo y lo besó, Ron le respondió con pasión, acomodándose para abrazarla pero se detuvo antes de tiempo, alejando un poco sus caderas de las de ella.

-Ron- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el beso- ya lo noté- dijo sonriendo, Ron se quedó sin palabras y con los ojos, ¡Quizá como reaccionaría!, le partiría la cara de una bofetada seguramente, pero ella sólo bajó sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón de este, tomándolo por el cinturón.

-Herms- volvió a murmurar Ron, ella ya había abierto la hebilla y deslizaba lentamente el cierre, Ron se estremeció al sentir que las manos de su castaña rozaban su erección, entonces ella hundió un dedo en el elástico de sus bóxer negros.

-¡Ron, Hermione, la cena está servida!- vociferó Molly desde la cocina, Ron tomó una bocanada de aire mientras observaba frustrado cómo Hermione se alejaba.

-Debemos bajar- dijo ella, él seguía petrificado contra la pared-, ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí- dijo Ron con la voz quebrada, Hermione se terminó de arreglar la ropa y volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

-Sólo necesitaré unos minutos- dijo Ron apenado-, o mucho hielo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Contesto Reviews!:

**Piby Weasley**: Oh si, esta frustración sexual tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger. Gracias por decirme lo que te gustó, en el próximo capítulo habrá más lucha de pensamientos ( :

**Michelle Weasley Fenton**: I'm a bad girl, sugar, and I know that : ) sé que este capítulo no contiene mucho lemmon o lime… pero el próximo viene reloaded.

**NanittaPotter:** no, no soy colombiana : ( pero me agrada que sigas mi historia y que reconozcas quien es Fermina Daza : )

**Capuchina:** xDxDxD Gracias por poner lo que más te gustó : ) te adoré!

**Destrecita:** se te hicieron los capítulos cortos? Pues te daré capítulos más largos, nena!

**Andrea potter-black**: en serio te gustó el Lime? Pues aquí hay más (6) ña!

**Joslin Weasley**: Pobre mi Ron, bueno, yo no me haría tanto la difícil xD estaría así tan entusiasmadita como él xD pero él entenderá a Hermione, si es perfecto!, y que vivan las interrupciones!

**Anilec**: Besos para ti igual : ) : ) : )

**Macaen**: gracias! Sé que es livianita, pero es para distraerse, no?, muchos besos.

**Hermioneyron**: Pobre Ron! Que venga para acá y yo lo consuelo (6)

**Flor de invierno**: Oh! Escribe siempre que leas!! Gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo. : )

**Makya Dreams**: es ciega esta niña, yo me lo como enterito. Bueh, ahora se está despabilando la niña esta.

Besos a todas!!

Fermina Daza.


	5. Capitulo Cinco

Hermione bajó las escaleras rápidamente, al entrar en el comedor ya estaban Harry y Ginny sentados, Arthur a la cabecera de la mesa y Molly sirviendo la cena.

-Hola- dijo Hermione sentándose, Ginny la miró sonriente.

-¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó con tono de no saber, Hermione se acomodó el cabello nerviosa.

-Bajará en un momento- explicó la castaña sin mirar a Ginny a los ojos, ésta sonrió maliciosamente mientras Harry levantaba una ceja como descifrando la situación.

-¿Papas?- preguntó Molly dejando una gran fuente con papas en la mesa, en ese momento entró Ron rápidamente y se sentó a la derecha de Hermione, traía el cabello mojado y las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Zumo de calabaza?- ofreció Harry con cara de "ya sé lo que estabas haciendo", Ron aceptó el zumo con cara de "tú me entiendes".

-¿Hielo?- le ofreció Hermione, Ron lo aceptó con cara de circunstancia mientras Harry y Ginny comían aguantando la risa. En ese momento sonó un "Clic" y apareció George, Hermione lo miró detenidamente, llevaba otro corte de cabello, estaba más alto, la oreja que le faltaba había cicatrizado bien y ya no tenía ese aspecto infantil.

-¿Ya ni me esperan para comer?- preguntó sonriendo, Molly se levantó de la mesa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a prepararle su plato-, ¡Hey, pero si es Hermione!- dijo sonriendo-, ¡estás preciosa!

-Gracias- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo-, tú no estás nada mal- agregó con una sonrisa, George batió las pestañas.

-Y estoy soltero, nena, yo que tú aprovecho ahora- dijo con sonrisa de galán, Hermione sonrió volviéndose a sentar.

-Hey, cuidado, que ella no está soltera- dijo Ron pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros, George miró a Ron.

-Bueno, así es la vida- dijo sentándose junto a Harry-, ¡No se puede tener todo!

-Ah, George, tranquilo- dijo Hermione-, cuando me aburra de éste, iré contigo-, Ron la miró ofuscado mientras ella le sonreía.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Molly poniéndole su cena enfrente, George comenzó a devorar.

-Sí, todo bien- dijo- aunque estas vacaciones que te estoy dando, deberías aprovecharlas al máximo, Ron, cuando vuelvas tendremos que comenzar a trabajar en mis nuevas invenciones.

-Créeme, las aprovechará- dijo Harry, Ginny casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo.

-De eso no hay duda- dijo George guiñando un ojo a Ron, quien se puso colorado como un tomatito.

-Chicos- dijo Molly sentándose, haciendo caso omiso a todos los comentarios-, mañana viene Teddy, Andrómeda lo vendrá a dejar- todos guardaron silencio mirando sus platos, comiendo en silencio.

-Yo no estaré, ¿Se quedará a dormir?- preguntó George, Molly asintió lentamente-, ¡Bien!, le traeré algunas cosas.

-Ni se te ocurra, George Weasley, traerle algún invento raro- dijo Arthur señalándolo con el dedo.

-Papá, que iluso eres- le dijo George sonriendo-, ¡Todos mis inventos son raros!

-Cuidadito, George- dijo Molly con ese tono que asustaba a todos los hermanos Weasley.

-Está bien, le traeré algo seguro y extremadamente aburrido- dijo George rodando los ojos.

-Ah, yo pensaba en pasar mi día relajándome en la piscina- admitió Ginny.

-Todavía podemos hacer eso- dijo Harry-, a Teddy le encantará la piscina.

-Suena como a un plan- pensó en voz alta Hermione-, será una tarde de piscina.

La luz en los ojos despertó a Hermione, se levantó de su cama acomodándose su pijama mientras se dirigía al baño, veinte minutos después estaba vestida, por lo que salió de la habitación de Ginny sigilosamente, dejándola dormir abrazada a la almohada con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

La castaña entró en la cocina, donde Harry estaba comiendo un plato de cereales con leche mientras tarareaba una canción, la castaña levantó una ceja.

-¿Estás tarareando la canción del cereal?- preguntó, Harry asintió mientras tragaba.

-¡Es crocante y delicioso, nutritivo y chocolatoso!- cantó, Hermione le dio un golpecito a su taza con su varita, y ésta comenzó a preparar café.

-OK, tienes mucho tiempo libre- dijo mientras veía que tipo de sándwich se prepararía-, espera, no tienes mucho tiempo libre…

-Ups, me descubriste- dijo Harry con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Pasaste la noche con Ginny!- exclamó la castaña, Harry hizo un "Shhh".

-Muy bien, ¡Creo que había alguien en China que no lo sabía, muchas gracias!- exclamó sirviéndose más cereal.

-Discúlpame, pero… yo comparto la habitación con ella, y tú con Ron… ¿Cómo lo hicieron?- preguntó Hermione sentándose junto a él, Harry revolvió su plato con una sonrisa.

-Puedo mostrarte la poción, pero no darte la formula- dijo, Hermione alzó una ceja como lo hacía en Hogwarts-, ¡Ya!, te lo diré, pero mueres con el secreto, ¿Si?

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Molly entrando al comedor, Harry sonrió y Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello-, ¿Durmieron bien?

-Si, muy bien- dijo Hermione dándole unos sorbos a su café, luego miró a Harry-, ¿Tú dormiste bien, Harry?

-Como un bebé, Hermione- respondió el aludido, luego se levantó para limpiar lo que había ensuciado.

-¿Y mis hijos, aún duermen?- preguntó Molly, Hermione se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

-Cuando bajé Ginny aún dormía- dijo la castaña.

-Lo mismo hacía Ron- informó Harry.

-Muy bien, iré a despertarlos- dijo Molly, en ese minuto Harry y Hermione se cruzaron miradas.

-Nosotros deberíamos ir- dijo Harry en el momento justo en que Molly cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelirroja mujer.

-¡Para asear nuestras habitaciones enseguida!- exclamó Hermione, Harry se sorprendió de lo astuta que era.

-Muy buena idea, querida- dijo Molly complacida-, yo puedo terminar de ordenar antes de que llegue el pequeño Teddy.

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a subir las escaleras en silencio, pero cuando llegaron a un lugar suficientemente alejado de la capacidad auditiva de Molly, hablaron:

-Muy bien, este es el trato- dijo Harry-, tú despiertas a Ron y yo a Ginny, pero mentiremos descaradamente, ¿Sí?

-Uy, Harry, ¿Qué no quedaste satisfecho con lo de anoche?- dijo Hermione guiñando un ojo, Harry se puso colorado.

-No seas graciosa, simplemente la voy a despertar, soy un niño bueno que salva al mundo- respondió éste batiendo sus pestañas.

-Sí claro, y yo Britney Spears- dijo Hermione, Harry sonrió.

-¡Bromas Muggles!, ya las extrañaba- ambos rieron antes de separarse y tomar la ruta hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ron estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, con las mantas tapándolo hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto su torso blanco pecoso, sus brazos y su cabello desordenado en la almohada, sus labios sonrosados y su cuello definido; la castaña se mordió un labio mientras se acercaba, entonces se sentó en la cama, pero el pelirrojo ni se inmutó, por lo que la chica decidió recostarse junto a él, después de observarlo dormir un rato, le pasó un brazo por encima de su torso, enlazándolo a la cintura y posar delicadamente sus labios en los de él.

Se estaba sintiendo muy, muy bien, sentía que alguien lo abrazaba y lo besaba, entonces abrió los ojos y exclamó:

-¡Hermione!- vociferó saltando en la cama, Hermione le posó un dedo en los labios.

-Silencio, te pueden oír- exclamó, luego se arrodilló en la cama sin dejar de observarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está Harry?, ¿Es éste otro de mis sueños?- preguntó casi sin dejar tiempo entre pregunta y pregunta, Hermione rió.

-Te vine a despertar, Harry está abajo, y no, éste no es "otro" de tus sueños- contestó, Ron se puso muy colorado.

-Eh, bueno…

-Hey, tranquilo- dijo Hermione acercándose más a él-, ¿Esos sueños son conmigo?- preguntó abrazándolo.

-No podrían ser con nadie más- respondió abrazándola también-, ¿Me esperas?, voy a arreglarme- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y lo observó entrar al baño, entonces ella se quedó en la habitación ordenando un poco-, ¡Hey, te dejo un rato a solas y ya te metes en mis cosas!- exclamó Ron en tono de broma saliendo del baño y caminando hacia ella, Hermione se dejó caer en la cama sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca, ¿Acaso podía ser más deseable?, con su pelo rojo fuego húmedo y más ordenado, con su torso aún desnudo, blanco y pecoso, pero con los abdominales bien definidos, con su pantalón de pijama azul.

-No demoraste- dijo por decir algo, Ron sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Nunca hay que dejar a una señorita esperando- murmuró, y comenzaron a besarse, recostados en la cama, el pelirrojo rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, mientras que ella deslizaba sus manos por el pecho de éste, acariciando lentamente sus abdominales, entonces ambos se acomodaron mejor en la cama, Ron encima de ella, besándola con pasión mientras ésta recorría su pecho con sus finos dedos, luego de unos segundos Hermione lo tomó de los hombros y lo volteó para quedar ella encima de él, Ron sonrió al sentir que los labios de su chica se deslizaban por su cuello, ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara, se sentó sobre sus caderas y lentamente llevó sus dedos a los botones de su blusa, desabotonando el primero, luego el segundo, y ya iba por el tercero, dejando que se asomara tímidamente su sujetador, Ron tragó saliva expectante.

-¡Teddy está aquí!- vociferó Molly desde la sala, Hermione retiró sus manos de su ropa asustada.

-¡No!- murmuró Ron, Hermione se estaba tratando de levantar pero él la detuvo sujetándole las caderas-, no, te quedarás aquí.

-Debemos bajar- dijo la chica antes que él la atrajera hacia su cuerpo-, nos esperarán abajo.

-No, no notaran que no estamos- murmuró dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Sí, lo notarán, además, hoy es nuestro día de piscina- Ron la soltó, entonces ella le dio el ultimo beso antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta-, te esperare abajo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ron bajó las escaleras rápidamente, al llegar a la sala se encontró a Hermione sentada en el sillón, mirando fijamente a Harry, quien tenía a Teddy en sus brazos; el pelirrojo suspiró, antes de acercarse y sentarse junto a ella.

-Buenas- le dijo a Harry, Harry no lo miró, simplemente siguió cargando a Teddy-, Buenos días, Hermione- le susurró al oído pasándole distraídamente un brazo sobre los hombros, Hermione rió.

-Hasta que decidiste levantarte- dijo su madre entrando junto a Ginny, quien traía una mamadera para Teddy.

-Y tengo hambre- respondió Ron.

-El almuerzo está casi listo- dijo Molly-, pasen a almorzar-, Harry y Ginny entraron al comedor con Teddy de la mano, Molly los siguió con una silla para bebés, Hermione se acurrucó en el hombro de Ron.

-Teddy ha crecido- murmuró la castaña, Ron le acarició el cabello distraídamente-, me hace recordar a Lupin ya Tonks.

-A nosotros también- le respondió Ron-, especialmente a Harry.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la muchacha acomodándose para oír la historia-, ¿Pasa mucho tiempo con él?

-Al principio, ya sabes, cuando todo terminó y tú te fuiste a buscar a tus padres, Harry vino a vivir aquí, mi mamá lo convenció-, Ron miró hacia la puerta del comedor-, pasó un tiempo encerrado, sin querer salir a ninguna parte, la mayoría del tiempo hablando con Ginny, por eso no fue una gran noticia cuando volvieron a ser novios.

-Me lo imagino- murmuró Hermione, Ron rodó los ojos.

-Cuando ya mejoró su ánimo y quiso salir, lo primero que izo fue llamar a la madre de Tonks, Andrómeda- explicó el Pelirrojo-, y acordaron que Teddy pasaría los fines de semana con Harry, y cosas así. Así que en el año que tú no estuviste, yo estuve viendo a Harry aprender a cambiar pañales.

-Muy bien, espero que hayas aprendido tú también- dijo Hermione, Ron la miro con expresión nerviosa-, ¡Sólo bromeo!

-Muy graciosa- le dijo Ron, Hermione se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-, ahora vamos a almorzar, ¿Si?

Una hora después todos salieron del comedor rumbo a sus habitaciones, el plan era ponerse sus trajes de baño y juntarse en la piscina, pero, como todo el mundo sabe, la cosa no es tan sencilla como se lee. Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación de Ginny a espaldas pensando en que ésta sería la primera vez que Ron la podría ver en ropa interior, técnicamente, así que se apuró en descartar todos sus bañadores que parecían haber sido usados por la abuelita del profesor Binns y se quedó con el más "osado", un bikini rojo con sujetador en forma de rectángulo y hot pant, luego de ponérselo se acercó al espejo y casi enseguida comenzó a sentirse avergonzada, ¿Y si a Ron no le gustaba?, además, habría más gente ahí, estaría Ginny, Harry, Molly y hasta Teddy.

-Tranquila, te ves bien- dijo Ginny saliendo del baño en su bikini negro, Hermione dio un respingo y la miró sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando?-, también soy una chica, Hermione- respondió Ginny sin que Hermione pronunciara ninguna pregunta.

-Tengo… vergüenza- murmuró la castaña, Ginny se acercó a ella sonriendo.

-Mira, esto es así de simple, te pones un vestido, bajas, buscas a Ron con la mirada, te quitas el vestido y te metes a la piscina- le aconsejó la pelirroja-, no pienses en nadie más- dicho esto Ginny se acercó a la ropa de Hermione tomando una vestido de sol y acercándoselo-, créeme, estarás bien.

Ron se acercó al borde de la piscina, observó a Harry, quien estaba arrodillado en la grama junto a su ahijado, jugando con un montón de chucherías que habían adquirido en Sortilegios Weasley, sonrió y luego se tiró un clavado hacia el agua, al sacar la cabeza, arreglándose su pelirrojo y mojado cabello hacia atrás, observó casi boquiabierto como se acercaba Hermione, traía un vestido ajustado, el cabello en una coleta y en sus brazos traía una toalla que ubicó junto a la de su novio, éste nadó hacia la orilla, esperando que se acercara, pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó boquiabierto: Hermione, esa chica que conocía hace ocho años, la que siempre andaba preocupada de los deberes, la que lo hacía derretirse con cada beso, había tomado su vestido desde la falda y comenzaba a deslizarlo hacia arriba, dejando a la vista sus piernas blancas, la parte de debajo de su bikini, su vientre, su ombligo, su sujetador rojo que tapaba sus redondos y perfectos pechos, luego su cuello y cuando ya había logrado retirar el vestido por su cabeza, se soltó el cabello y lo movió hacia los lados.

-Ay, mi Dios- murmuró Ron para sí mismo, agradeciendo que estaba sumergido de la cintura para abajo en agua fría, trató de hacerse el desinteresado, pero no puedo, un poco más allá Harry y Teddy seguían jugando, pero ahora los acompañaba su hermana, recostada sobre una toalla tomando sol, dentro de la casa se divisaba a Molly, yendo de allá para acá, pero ella, su chica, se acercaba hacia él lentamente y con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes espacio para mí?- preguntó, Ron estiró los brazos como explicándole que se dejara caer porque él la atraparía, Hermione negó con la cabeza y bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a él-, ¡Está fría!- exclamó cruzando los brazos en su pecho, Ron rió y la abrazó.

-Te acostumbrarás- dijo, Hermione le respondió el abrazo y comenzaron a besarse.

-¡Hey!, hay niños presentes- les dijo Harry, Ginny le dedicó una mirada a Hermione, orgullosa de que siguiera sus consejos.

-Me gusta la piscina- le dijo Hermione cuando terminaron su largo beso.

-Me gustas tú en la piscina- le dijo Ron dándole besos en las mejillas, Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Cuándo la hicieron?- preguntó.

-Hace dos meses- le respondió el pelirrojo-, pero hay una corrección que hacerte, esta piscina la hice yo, con mi dinero- dijo disimulando su orgullo, Hermione se separó de su abrazo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, Ron afirmó con la cabeza, ésta sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó- ¡Te felicito!- y luego lo besó.

-Hasta el momento, es lo mejor que he comprado- confesó-, ¿Por qué nunca antes te había visto en bikini?-, Hermione se sonrojó pero aún sonreía.

-Porque no tenías piscina- le respondió como si fuese obvio-, ¿Por qué, te gusta mi bikini?- preguntó con tono de niña pequeña.

-No- respondió el pelirrojo, Hermione se separó con cara de vergüenza, ¡Sabía que no le iba a gustar!-, me encantas tú en ese bikini-, aclaró, su novia le tiró agua en toda la cara.

-¡Me habías puesto nerviosa!- Ron la volvió a abrazar y volvieron a besarse-, ¿Sabes qué?, quiero estar contigo.

-Créeme, yo también.

-No, Ron, estar contigo como… en la mañana- aclaró la castaña, luego se mordió un labio esperando su reacción, Ron tragó saliva.

-¿Estás…?

-Sí, estoy lista, segura y todo eso- Hermione le dio un par de besos más y agregó-, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos hoy?

-Está bien- contestó Ron enseguida y con tono casi desesperado-, digo, como tú quieras.

-Harry pasará la noche con Teddy, en otro cuarto, ¿Verdad?- preguntó la castaña dándole besos cerca de su oído, Ron le acariciaba su desnuda espalda esperando que nadie los estuviese mirando-, estaré en tu cuarto, cuando todos se vayan a dormir, ¿Está bien?

-Está muy bien- le respondió. Luego se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

-Está bien- dijo Harry acercándose, junto a él venía Ginny con Teddy de la Mano dando pequeños pasitos-, es mejor que ustedes dos salgan del agua, ¡Lo están convirtiendo en un Jacuzzi!

-Muy gracioso, Potter- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-No era broma, Granger- le respondió el ojiverde mientras se metía al agua, Ginny luego le acercó a Teddy, quien se puso a chapotear sobre un flotador con forma de ranita, y enseguida la menor de los Weasley entró al agua también.

Estuvieron jugando en la piscina el resto de la tarde, enseñándole a Teddy unas cuantas nuevas palabras y a nadar, hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse y entraron a la casa.

-¡Vaya!, ¿Quién eres y donde dejaste a Hermione?- preguntó George al ver que la castaña entraba con su bikini y su toalla atada a la cintura, en forma de falda.

-Ay, soy la de siempre- le dijo Hermione, Ron se apresuró a acercarse a ella y a abrazarla por la cintura.

-Hey, hermanito, no cuentes dinero frente a los pobres- exclamó George, Ron sonrió con autosuficiencia, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-George, ¿No tienes novia?- preguntó, mientras Ginny, Harry y Ron intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

-No- contestó George, Hermione se quedó con la sensación de que la pregunta había sido desubicada-, soy mucho Weasley para una sola gatita- agregó con tono de galán, todos rieron.

-O quizás simplemente te obsesionaste con el trabajo- dijo Ron, Hermione alzó las cejas.

-Me desperfilas, Ronnie- le dijo George, Ron alzó una ceja y miró a Hermione como para explicarle.

-Vive pendiente de la tienda, no sale a ningún otro lugar.

-Ah, eso tiene arreglo- dijo Ginny-, ¡Deberíamos salir a bailar!-, todos guardaron silencio: Ron quería huir de esa propuesta porque no sabía bailar, Harry sólo quería organizar una salida y fingir una enfermedad para él y Ginny, así se quedarían solos en la casa, Hermione quería aceptar simplemente para mostrarle a Ron que podía divertirse y no seguía siendo la misma niña sabelotodo que fue en Hogwarts y George sólo pensaba en organizar una mentira y encerrarse en su habitación.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Hermione, Ron se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con expresión apenada.

-Yo no sé si pueda, en la tienda hay tanto trabajo- dijo George, Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-¡No!, saldremos a bailar y no es una pregunta, irás si o si- aclaró sonando casi igual a su madre.

-Uy, muy bien- dijo George con miedo.

-¡Entonces saldremos el sábado!- dijo la menor de los Weasley emocionada, todos sonrieron ocultando sus pensamientos.

El sol ya se había escondido hace un par de horas cuando todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley, más Harry, Teddy y Hermione, comenzaron a abandonar la sala de estar, luego de haber cenado y charlado durante aproximadamente una hora. Pero no se confíen, fue la hora más larga en la vida de nuestros protagonistas, Ron y Hermione. Lentamente todas las cabezas pelirrojas, más una cabeza negra, un castaña y otra que oscilaba entre el verde limón y el azul eléctrico, subieron las escaleras para lavarse los dientes, ponerse el pijama y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Pero había una excepción, aquella cabeza castaña d cabello desordenado subió las escaleras ansiosamente para lavarse los dientes, arreglarse un poco y entregarse a los brazos de Ron.

-Estoy lista- pensó la muchacha al sentir que Ginny se quedaba dormida, entonces abandonó el dormitorio y subió tratando de no hacer ruido hasta la habitación de Ron, golpeó dos veces, muy despacio, y esperó que él le abriera.

-Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir- dijo el pelirrojo al abrir la puerta, Hermione entró sintiendo que su corazón latía muy fuerte, casi demasiado fuerte, como si fuese una bomba, entonces sintió que él se acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda, lentamente se volteó para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, entonces no lo soportó más, cerró los ojos y se acercó para besarlo, lo que hicieron por largos minutos, como si no existiera nada más en la tierra, sólo ellos dos. No supieron cómo llegaron al borde de la cama, pero se dejaron caer en ella, dejando los besos un momento para acomodarse mejor, la Castaña bajo el Pelirrojo, terminado esto siguieron besándose igual que antes, sólo que ahora Ron siguió su camino hacia otras áreas, sus orejas, sus mejillas, su blanco cuello, donde se quedó durante varios minutos provocando unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos que fueron interrumpidos súbitamente, las manos del Chico ya estaban en los pabilos de la camisola de dormir de la Chica, jalándolos levemente hacia abajo, para besarle los hombros y luego el escote; Hermione sonrió y luego tomó la cabeza de su novio para volver a besarlo en los labios, luego comenzar a besarle el cuello y el pecho, rotando la posición en la que estaban, ella quedó sobre él, con el camino libre para besarle todo el torso, su abdomen y acercarse al pantalón de su pijama.

-Oh- escuchó, era un pequeño gemido casi de expectación, entonces la Chica se mordió un labio y jaló el pantalón hacia abajo, dejándolo sólo con un bóxer, Ron volvió a rotar la posición, quedando él sobre ella, y sin ningún miedo jaló un poco la camisola de su novia, dejando a su vista el par de perfectos y redondos pechos de la castaña, entonces se acercó para darle un beso en los labios y bajar nuevamente a sus pechos, para besarlos también, la Castaña cerró los ojos y le llevó una mano a la cabeza, como atrayéndolo más hacia ella, indirecta que Ron entendió al instante, los besos aumentaron la pasión, enfocándose en un pecho en específico, para besarlo, lamerlo y luego comenzar en el otro, la Chica se mordió el labio inferior dejando escapar un par de suspiros y un gemido en el instante justo en que sintió que él le mordía suavemente su pezón.

-Ron- murmuró, entonces el aludido volvió a dirigirse a la boca de ella, para besarse con pasión mientras sus manos jalaban la prenda de dormir enteramente hacia abajo, dejándola en ropa interior, entonces las manos de Hermione trataron de acariciar el miembro de su novio sobre el bóxer, arrancándole un par de gemidos.

-Herms- murmuró el Chico, ella dejó de tocarlo y se miraron a los ojos-, puedo detenerme cuando tú quieras, ¿Si?

-Está bien- dijo ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, retomando su tarea de manos-, pero no quiero que te detengas.

-Bueno, pero quiero que sepas algo- agregó el pelirrojo-, sé que esta es tu primera vez y quiero que sepas que te amo y nunca haré nada para lastimarte- entonces le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y volvió a besarle los pechos.

-Ron- murmuró Hermione, éste se alejó inmediatamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos-, esta no es mi primera vez- aclaró la castaña con una sonrisa, entonces se acercó para besarlo pero éste se alejó.

-¿Con quien fue tu primera vez?- preguntó el pelirrojo, Hermione guardó silencio-, ¿Hermione, con quien fue tu primera vez?- volvió a preguntar sentándose en la cama, Hermione se levantó de ésta para ponerse su camisola, luego se volvió hacia él y con gesto afligido respondió.

-Fue con Víktor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

VOLVI!

Ah, mis queridas lectoras, ha sido un tiempo de locos. Me he sentado a escribir a las 3 PM y ya son las 2:23 AM, por lo que entenderán lo cansada que estoy y que no responderé reviews.

LAS QUIERO! GRACIAS POR EL CARIÑO!!

Fermina.


	6. Capítulo Seis

-¡Ron, despierta!- exclamó una voz, Ron abrió los ojos, estaba bañado en sudor y con la respiración descompasada, se llevó las manos a la frente tratando de convencerse de que estaba despierto cuando se topó con los grandes ojos castaños de Hermione.

-¡Fue un sueño!- exclamó sonriendo, luego miró a Hermione sentada en su cama, observándolo con expresión preocupada; El pelirrojo se alegró tanto de verla que la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó la chica abrazándolo también.

-Una horrible pesadilla- murmuró Ron-, una pesadilla fea-, Hermione rió.

-Gemías- murmuró, Ron cerró los ojos sin dejar se abrazarla.

-Sí, es que al principio no era una pesadilla- se separaron para que Ron pudiese explicar- era uno de esos sueños que terminan muy mal.

-Pobrecito- murmuró Hermione acercándose para besarlo, Ron le respondió con muchas ganas, tantas que a la chica le costó llevarle el ritmo-, ¿Estás bien ahora?

-Podría estar mejor- dijo, Hermione levantó las cejas preocupada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, Ron preparó su mejor expresión de niño inocente antes de responder.

-Podría estar mucho mejor si tú estuvieras justo aquí, a mi lado, dentro de la cama en vez de sentada frente a mí- explicó, Hermione rió y se metió a la cama, sentándose junto a Ron.

-Me pusiste nerviosa- confesó tomando su rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo a sus brillantes ojos azules-, entré y te vi ahí, gimiendo y luego, comenzaste a decir muchas veces "No"… ¿Qué soñaste?

-Soñé con que me torturaban- exclamó Ron rodando los ojos-, que primero estaba contigo y luego me torturaban.

-¡Pobre!- exclamó Hermione abrazándolo, Ron le correspondió el abrazo haciéndose la victima, la chica volvió a tomarle la cabeza con las manos y lo besó, Ron pensó que ese era el mejor beso que alguien le había dado en toda su vida-, ¿Estás mejor ahora?

-Mucho mejor- confesó acercándose nuevamente para otro beso, Hermione volvió a besarlo una y otra vez, mientras se acomodaban para acostarse. La chica prefirió tomar la iniciativa, filtrando sus manos bajo la camisera de pijama de su novio, le acarició el torso y la espalda lentamente sin interrumpir los besos; Ron, por su parte, se dejó querer por varios minutos antes de decidirse a acercarse muy lentamente a la oreja derecha de la chica, sintiendo como ésta se estremecía en sus brazos al primer contacto de sus labios con su lóbulo; Hermione suspiró levemente y separó los labios para permitir el ingreso de más aire, tomó los bordes de la camiseta de Ron y comenzó a jalarla hacia arriba, haciendo que el chico interrumpiera los besos y mordisqueos que hacía en su oreja y cuello para retirar la prenda completamente, la castaña no pudo evitar gemir levemente al sentir que las manos del pelirrojo se colaban por su camisola de dormir, subiéndola hasta la cintura para poder acariciarle los muslos y las caderas.

-Oh, Ron- exclamó en un susurro, Ron volvió a besarla en los labios, oportunidad que la chica aprovechó para moverse y quedar sobre él, así pudo besarse el cuello y el resto del torso recientemente desnudo, mientras él cerraba los ojos y emitía algunos suspiros débiles, entonces ella volvió a besarle el cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos; Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para subir la camisola un poco más-, espera- murmuró la chica, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios disimulando el calor de sus mejillas y se incorporó, aún sobre él, para deshacerse de su camisón, quedando solamente en ropa interior.

-Hermione- susurró Ron, la aludida se sonrojó y lo abrazó, éste se movió para recostarla gentilmente sobre el colchón, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos y la besó suavemente, en los labios, en el cuello, en el inicio de los pechos, sobre la tela de encaje que los cubría, en el abdomen, en las caderas, para volver a besarla en los labios-, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- musitó débilmente la castaña abrazándolo con más fuerza, como pidiéndole que no se detuviera, Ron reconoció la señal enseguida, volviendo a besarle el cuello y los hombros mientras la chica le colaba delicadamente sus manos bajo el pantalón de pijama, para tratar de bajarlo, el pelirrojo se separó para quitarse la última prenda de su pijama, quedando solamente en su ropa interior. Hermione deslizó su mirada desde los hermosos ojos azules hasta la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su novio, divisando el gran bulto que ahí se escondía; Ron se avergonzó un poco, hasta que sintió como la chica tomaba la iniciativa suavemente, lo estaba besando con mucha pasión, acariciándole el abdomen con las manos, para luego bajar con ellas hasta su entrepierna, el chico no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la mano de su novia entrar entre la tela de su ropa interior y su piel, tocando torpemente su miembro-, ¿Te dolió?- pregunto ella retirando la mano, ruborizada.

-No- se apresuró a responder el mago-, no, está bien- dijo, y la abrazó fuertemente antes de volverla a besar, Hermione posó las manos en pecho del chico, avanzando muy lentamente entre beso y beso hasta el elástico del bóxer, hasta que con un golpe de valor lo bajó, Ron se separó de los labios de su novia para encontrarse con que ella lo estaba desnudando por completo, para luego volver a besarlo, con cada vez más pasión que la vez anterior. Sin dudarlo dos veces, el mago abrió el sujetador de la bruja, despojándola de éste para tocarle levemente los pechos con sus manos; ella no se estaba quedando atrás, pensó que no era el momento para ser prudente y acercó su mano a la erección de Ron, rozándola levemente antes de cubrirla totalmente con su mano, trataron de no terminar su beso pero ambos gimoteaban con lujuria mientras adquirían destreza en sus caricias. Entonces Ron decidió actuar, alejó la mano de su chica, quien confundida lo miró mientras él la acomodaba en la cama, le dio el último beso apasionado en los labios y se concentró en quitarle la última prenda de su cuerpo: las negras bragas. Cuando la castaña estuvo totalmente desnuda no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Ay, Ron- gimoteó la chica abriendo los ojos y arqueando la espalda, el aludido había comenzado a besarle la parte interior de los muslos, como preludio para hundir su cara en la entrepierna desnuda de la bruja, quien le llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello al mismo tiempo que lo atraía hacia ella, gimiendo con pasión. El pelirrojo comenzó a explorar la intimidad de la chica, deleitándose con sus gemidos y con la forma en que se retorcía entre sus brazos, hasta que encontró el punto exacto, el botón de carne que la hizo gemir más fuerte aún cuando lo acercó a sus labios, concentrándose en el por largos minutos, antes de subir dándole besos a todo el cuerpo de la chica, deteniéndose frente a sus ojos como suplicándole por más, ella entendió enseguida y murmuró- estoy lista-, lo que fue suficiente para Ron, se acomodó sobre ella empujando suavemente su miembro dentro de ella. Hermione tuvo que abrir la boca un poco más, era como si no hubiese suficiente aire que entrase en sus pulmones, y arrugó el entrecejo, un dolor tenue comenzaba a desarrollarse a medida que su novio entraba en ella, dolor que se reflejaba en su expresión.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo cuando ya había entrado completamente en ella-, ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó con tono preocupado, Hermione abrió los ojos y murmuró.

-Sigue- volvió a cerrar los ojos, Ron comenzó a moverse pausadamente, como temiendo que se fuera a quebrar en cualquier minuto, mientras que la chica se relajaba y complementaba los movimientos de éste con los suyos, y el dolor que había sentido se convertía en grandes oleadas de placer que la hacían gimotear, el chico se relajó también aumentando la intensidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, besando el cuello de su novia hasta que sintió que no aguantaría más, apoyó su frente contra la de ella y ambos estallaron en una explosión de placer que nunca antes habían sentido.

Ron se desplomó junto a ella, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y los cuerpos bañados en sudor; llevó un brazo al cuerpo de Hermione y lo atrajo al suyo, abrazándola, ésta seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando pesadamente pero a la vez sonriendo.

-Eso- comenzó a decir la chica cuando puedo recuperar el aliento-, eso fue estupendo- finalizó abrazándolo más fuerte y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gracias- dijo Ron fingiendo altivez, Hermione rió y se acercó para darle un tierno beso.

-¿Te gustó?, ¿Estuve bien?- preguntó con tono de niña pequeña que le pregunta a sus padres si les gustó su obra escolar.

-Hermione- dijo Ron tomándole la cabeza para hablarle-, no tienes ni para qué preguntar, ¡fue excelente!

-¿En serio?- preguntó asombrada, luego sonrió y le besó las mejillas-, fue mi primera vez, Ron, como siempre la soñé, contigo- los dos sonrieron antes de que la castaña preguntara- ¿Fue esta tu primera vez?- las facciones de Ron se tensaron un poco.

-Fue la primera vez que hice el amor- confesó Ron mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la chica sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo posicionando su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste. Ron sintió que debía decir algo más, y agregó- te amo-, Hermione se tensó, luego se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Di eso de nuevo- pidió, entonces el pelirrojo la observó, tenía su cabello castaño, enmarañado como siempre sólo que esta vez el responsable era él, los labios sonrosados por los constantes besos, las mejillas coloradas por la sofocación de lo sucedido, el flequillo pegado a la frente debido al sudor, y los ojos color avellana brillando como estrellas.

-Yo te amo- confesó, Hermione sonrió ampliamente admirando todo lo que podía apreciar con sus ojos: la blanca piel cubierta de pecas, los ojos azules, el pelirrojo cabello alborotado, la leve hinchazón en los labios, los fuertes brazos que la sostenían y la sinceridad plasmada en la expresión de su novio-, ¿Me amas?- preguntó con esa expresión encantadora.

-Ah, no lo sé- mintió la chica rodando los ojos-, si me das un beso puedo llegar a una conclusión- agregó tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

-¿Cualquier tipo de beso?- preguntó el mago, la chica asintió-, uy, difícil decisión- agregó recontándose de costado, apoyándose en su brazo para mirarla entera- porque podría besar tus labios, pero no sé si llegarías a una decisión- dijo posicionando su dedo índice en los labios de la chica-, por eso es mejor besar tu cuello, pero podrías pensar que no me amas- dijo deslizando su dedo hasta el blanco cuello de la chica, lo suficientemente suave como para estremecerla un poco-, pero también me gustaría besarte un pecho- deslizó su dedo hasta un pecho, corriendo la sábana que lo tapaba-, pero el otro podría ponerse celoso- Hermione rió mientras Ron volvía a deslizar su dedo hasta su vientre-, por lo que me quedaría besarte tu vientre, pero podría darte cosquillas- levantó su dedo y se lo llevó a los labios haciendo un gesto de estar pensando, Hermione volvió a reír-, ¿Dónde te besaré?- Hermione se incorporó y lo besó.

-Te amo- le confesó mirándolo a los ojos, Ron sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a abrazarla, entonces ambos se sintieron muy cansados como para seguir y se quedaron dormidos.

El sol brillaba en la ventana, haciendo mucho más fuerte el color anaranjado de las paredes, brillando en el cabello rojo fuego que contrastaba entre las sabanas blancas y la también blanca piel salpicada de pecas cobijada entre aquellas sábanas, contrastando con el castaño cabello revuelto, esparcido por toda la blanca almohada, y dando directo resplandor a los ojos de una chica de diecinueve años.

Se frotó los ojos suavemente antes de abrirlos, al hacerlo quiso cerrarlos nuevamente porque creía que había perdido su retina por culpa de un fuerte color anaranjado.

-¿Qué diablos?- pensó, pero luego recordó con una sonrisa: eran las paredes de Ron, la cama de Ron, los brazos de Ron atrayéndola posesivamente hacia él, el olor de Ron en su piel; se acomodó para observarlo dormir, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que lo hacía parecer un niño con un secreto, enterneciendo a la bruja hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, se acercó sigilosamente hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla; Ron abrió los ojos y se topó con la tierna mirada de Hermione.

-Buenos días- murmuró Hermione volviendo a besar su mejilla, éste sonrió.

-Muy buenos días- dijo abrazándola-, ¿Dormiste bien?

-Como nunca antes- admitió la chica-, ¿Tú?

-Dormí perfecto- aceptó el chico-, tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida.

-¿Si?, ¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó interesada.

-Soñé que le sacaba la lengua a un búlgaro- dijo, Hermione comenzó a reír.

-Contigo no hay caso, ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo hay- murmuró el pelirrojo sonriendo-, pero me amas.

-¡Rayos!, ¿será muy tarde para escapar?- preguntó Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca, Ron frunció el entrecejo-, sólo bromeo, no pienso dejarte jamás.

-Yo no dejaré que me dejes- contestó Ron-, tú eres toda mía.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Eres todo mío?- preguntó la castaña.

-Bueno, no hay que ser avaros, puedo compartirme- dijo con autosuficiencia, Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No, eres todo mío- dijo en tono autoritario-, hasta la última peca de tu cuerpo es toda mía y nunca- no puedo seguir hablando, Ron la había besado.

-Y yo te amo hasta con la última peca de mi cuerpo, Hermione Jane Granger- la aludida sonrió ampliamente, volvió a besarle las mejillas antes de intentar levantarse-, ¡Espera!, ¿Qué haces?

-Me levanto, eso es lo que una persona normal hace luego de despertar en la mañana- explicó, Ron la detuvo de los brazos.

-¡No!, quédate un rato más- suplicó, Hermione se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y si entra Harry?- preguntó, Ron ni siquiera había pensado en él-, ¿Qué le diremos?, "Hola, Harry, somos nosotros, ¿Qué, preguntas porqué estamos desnudos?, ¡Ah, es que dormimos juntos anoche!, sí, puedes sacar ropa, está bien por nosotros"- dijo tratando de imitar el tono de voz de Harry.

-Bueno, no es lo que tengo en mente…- respondió el pelirrojo bajando la cabeza, Hermione se sintió la peor novia del mundo.

-Levantémonos, tomemos una ducha y bajemos a desayunar juntos, ¿Te parece bien?- Preguntó con delicadeza, Ron levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió, entonces la castaña se levantó de la cama para vestirse mientras su novio la miraba atentamente, su mirada azul en su cuerpo provocó una cierta vergüenza, la suficiente para rehuir su mirada unos instantes y mirar la cama-, ¡Oh, no!- exclamó la chica repentinamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron asustado, Hermione se sentó en la cama señalando unas pequeñas gotas de sangre,- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó preocupado.

-Debo haber sangrado ayer, cuando… lo hicimos- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ayer?, ¡Te hice daño!, te dije que me detuvieras si dolía- dijo muy preocupado, luego se puso un poco pálido y la miró directamente a los ojos-, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Crees que debamos ir a San Mungo?, ¡Sí, eso haremos, iremos a San Mungo!- agregó muy rápido y sin esperar respuesta.

-¡Ron, cálmate!- exclamó Hermione deteniéndolo de un brazo antes que se levantara-, ¡Escúchame!, no seas paranoico, es normal, algunas mujeres sangran en su primera vez.

-¿Algunas?- Preguntó Ron más preocupado aún-, ¡Entonces no es normal!, si fuese normal, les pasaría a todas…

-No, de verdad, estoy bien- agregó Hermione interrumpiéndolo antes de que se le ocurriera llamar a la Cruz Roja-, me siento bien, no pasó nada.

-Yo te hice sangrar- murmuró Ron dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la mano-, ¡Perdóname!

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?!- preguntó Hermione desesperada-, de verdad, no me hiciste nada malo, no me quejé, sangre un poco, pero está bien ahora- Ron iba a agregar algo pero Hermione lo detuvo-, gracias, Ron.

-¿Gracias?

-Por preocuparte tanto- explicó la castaña, Ron se acercó y la besó muy tiernamente.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor de La Madriguera, Ginny, George y Harry conversaban animadamente mientras consumían su desayuno. El tema de conversación había sido sólo uno: Ron y Hermione. Los tres sabían muy bien que la nueva pareja había pasado la noche juntos, habían planeado las mejores maneras de burlarse de ellos, cuando de pronto tres lechuzas entraron a toda velocidad.

-Ha llegado El Profeta- exclamó Harry comenzando a leer.

-¡Hoy se publicará la nueva publicidad de sortilegios Weasley! - dijo George tomando uno de los periódicos.

-¡Horóscopo!- exclamó Ginny abriendo el último ejemplar disponible, pero luego se quedó pálida como un papel.

-¿Gin?, ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Harry mirando a su novia preocupado.

-Oh, no, escuchen esto: "_Travesuritas estudiantiles, por Lav-Lav Brown"_- Ginny aclaró su garganta dejando expectantes a su hermano y su novio-"_Mis queridos lectores, como ustedes ya saben, en mi columna suelo comentar lo que ustedes, amantes voraces, no deben hacer durante el acto amoroso exponiendo mis experiencias como ejemplo. Hoy, la cosa será distinta. Hoy, señora, señor, joven, jovencita, hoy les diré solamente lo que deben hacer, exponiendo a uno de mis más voraces amantes. Este pretendiente fue una de mis conquistas de colegio, ya saben, cuando más deseo hay. Tuvimos varios encuentros furtivos en varios lugares de Hogwarts, invernaderos, librerías, salas comunes, aulas vacías. Él, queridos, era uno de esos hombres que son sólo fuego, que te toman casi desprevenida y te enseñan lo que es bueno. Con él, aprendí muchas técnicas en el arte de la seducción, cumpliendo todos los grados de mi escala de pasión (y si usted no acostumbra leerme, o si se les han olvidado, se los recuerdo: grado uno, caricias, jueguitos, nada de intimar; grado dos, intimar de la forma convencional, clímax incluido; grado tres, intimar de formas no convencionales, varios clímax incluidos). Lástima que ya no estemos juntos, es más, supe un rumorcillo de que tiene nueva novia, aunque dudo que lo haga ver tantas estrellas como vio conmigo. Bueno, mis queridísimos, sólo quiero agregar una cosa: R.W, si estás disponible, mándame una lechuza"_

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Harry.

-Ni que lo digas, ¡Escuchamos detalles de la vida sexual de Ron!- dijo George tapándose la cara con las manos, Ginny le dio un golpe con el diario.

-No seas pendejo- dijo enojada-, ¡Hermione se morirá al leer esto!

-Yo me moriré de la risa cuando use este material para molestar a Ronnie- dijo George sonriendo, Ginny volvió a golpearlo, pero en ese momento entro el aludido.

-¡Hey, ha llegado el amante voraz!- exclamó George, Ron se puso colorado.

-¿A-a que t-te refieres?- murmuró avergonzado, Ginny le acercó el periódico, el menor de los hombres Weasley comenzó a leer-, ¡Por Dios!

-Oh, sí, estás frito- exclamó Harry revolviendo su taza de café.

-No, no, ustedes tienen que ayudarme- dijo Ron desplomándose en una silla.

-Oh, no, Ronnie, tú me ayudarás a mí- dijo George dándole palmadas en la espalda-, dinos tu secreto, ¿Qué hiciste para que escribiera esas cosas sobre ti?- Ron lo miró furioso-, no, es en serio, yo me la tiré y nunca me ha nombrado- en ese momento Ron, Harry y Ginny se pusieron pálidos.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?!- dijeron las unísono, George los miró como si lo que dijo fuese normal.

-Ay, no me miren como si hubiese dicho que me tiré a la Madre Teresa- respondió rodando los ojos-, el punto es que no me ha nombrado, a mí.

-Ya, no seas payaso- le dijo Harry.

-Ah, ya nadie toma en cuenta mis problemas- dijo George cruzándose de brazos.

-Hm, ¿Podemos volver a mi problemita?, gracias, ¡Tienen que ayudarme!- volvió a decir Ron, Ginny puso sus brazos en jarra.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?, ¿Qué vayamos a todas las casas de magos y a la editorial del Profeta para destruir todos los ejemplares que dicen lo bueno que eres haciéndoselo a Lavender Brown?

-Touché, Ginny- dijo Harry sonriendo impertérrito sin dejar de revolver su café.

-Pues no, no quiero eso- le dijo Ron irritado-, quiero que me ayuden, Hermione no puede leer eso, no hoy- agregó nervioso.

-¿Y cuando puede leerlo?- preguntó George, Ron se rascó la cabeza con aspecto preocupado.

-En, digamos, unos quince años, cuando no pueda dejarme sin que se le acuse de abandono marital- confesó, Harry aguantó las ganas de reírse-. Ya, ¿Me ayudarán o no?

-Está bien- dijeron los tres, Ron sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Hermione ahora?- preguntó Ginny.

-Tomando una ducha- dijo Ron-, tienes que ir hacia ella, yo prepararé el desayuno para nosotros.

-Mientras nos dices a Harry y a mi algunos de tus truquitos- dijo George, Harry lo miró son cara de asco-, ¿Qué?, ¡Realmente quiero saber qué hizo para que ella lo alabara tanto!

-Deja de llorar, Georgie, y ríndete ante el maestro- dijo Ron comenzando a preparar unas tostadas. Ginny los miró con cara de "en este momento podría hacer un concurso de quien es más inmaduro, y no sé quien ganaría" y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

Hermione se estaba vistiendo, tenía la más boba de las sonrisas en su rostro, no podía sacársela, recordaba a cada minuto todo lo que había pasado hace unas pocas horas atrás. Quería estar con él a cada minuto, a cada hora, toda su vida.

-Hola- dijo Ginny entrando, Hermione la saludó con la mano-, ¿Pasaste buena noche?- Hermione asintió intensificando la tonta sonrisa.

-La mejor de todas las noches- murmuró, Ginny alzó una ceja.

-¡Qué bueno!, ya que no dormiste aquí, me preocupaba- exclamó haciéndose la que no sabía, Hermione se puso colorada.

-Ya, está bien, no hay por qué ser sutil- dijo Hermione-, dormí con tu hermano.

-Lo sé, Hermione querida- dio Ginny sonriendo.

-Ah, claro que lo sabías, sabes Legirimancia innatamente- Ginny sonrió con autosuficiencia-. Oye, ¿Has visto mi ejemplar del Profeta?, debería haber llegado ya.

-Eh- Ginny debía inventar una mentira rápida-, quizá alguien se lo robó- mintió, aunque no sonaba para nada creíble.

-No, yo creo que está abajo- pensó en voz alta Hermione-, bueno, iré a desayunar, ahí nos vemos- la castaña se dirigió a la cocina, donde se sorprendió de ver a Ron cocinando con George y Harry burlándose.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione, Ron se volteó a verla sobresaltado, dejando de lado todo lo que había preparado para besarla.

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron Harry y George cuando se separaron.

-¿Dónde está Teddy?- preguntó Hermione mirando alrededor.

-la Señora Weasley lo llevó devuelta a la casa de Andrómeda- respondió el moreno.

-Ah- dijo Hermione mirando el suelo, luego notó el periódico sobre la mesa y se acercó a tomarlo, Harry notó sus intenciones y empujó su taza de café sobre éste.

-¡Oh, qué torpe soy! El periódico se ha arruinado, lo botaré- dijo tratando de parecer normal, entonces se levantó y depositó el periódico en la basura.

-Harry, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Hermione preocupada, Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡De maravilla! Pero si me disculpan, ya debo irme- y sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los presentes se fue.

-¡El desayuno está listo!- exclamó Ron antes de que Hermione pudiese decir nada.

-Gracias- le dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a darle un pequeño beso-, pero de verdad me gustaría leer el periódico.

-Ay, cuñadita, relájate, el mundo sigue ahí- dijo George, Hermione se sonrojó por lo de 'Cuñadita' y se sentó a desayunar con Ron, quien a su vez miró a George con cara de circunstancia y éste se levantó disculpándose que ya tenía que irse, escondiendo en su ropa su ejemplar de El Profeta.

Luego del desayuno, la pareja estuvo un momento en la sala hasta que Molly volvió y los mandó a arreglar sus habitaciones, entonces ambos se fueron.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó distraídamente en la cama de Ginny ya que no tenía que arreglar su cama porque no había dormido en ella. Suspiró y se recostó sintiendo que algo se interponía entre ella y el colchón.

-¿Qué…?- exclamó acomodándose para ver que era, levantó las sábanas y encontró un ejemplar de El Profeta.

No le dio importancia a lo extraño que era tener un periódico escondido en la cama, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

-¡Hermione!- comentó Ginny entrando a la habitación enrollada en sólo una toalla, la castaña levantó la vista con la cara pálida.

-Necesito hablar…- balbuceó, Ginny se acercó un poco pero Hermione desapareció.

-¡Mierda!- gritó la menor de los Weasley, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala, ahí estaba Harry y George jugando una partida de Snap Explosivo-, Hermione leyó el artículo- dijo, Harry y George se miraron con preocupación.

-¿Y donde está ella?- preguntó Harry.

-Desapareció, creo que fue a buscar a Ron.

-Bueno, entonces podemos usar unas orejas extensibles y escucharlos- sugirió Harry, George negó con la cabeza.

-La habitación de Ron es aislada, acuérdense que trabaja conmigo, sabe cómo hacer que las orejas no sirvan en su habitación- explicó, luego se tomó unos segundos para pensar- ¡Ya sé!, tómenme de la mano, no se suelten- la pareja obedeció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en el baño adyacente a la habitación de Ron.

-De verdad, eres un genio, George- susurró Ginny pegando su oreja a la pared, George y Harry hicieron lo mismo.

Ron estaba terminando de arreglar la cama cuando escuchó un ¡Click! Y apareció Hermione con El Profeta en su mano.

-¡Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley!- gritó lanzándole el periódico a los pies.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Ron sin saber qué decir.

-¡Mentiroso, idiota!- gritó Hermione y comenzó a llorar, Ron trató de acercarse a consolarla pero ésta retrocedió-, ¡No me toques!, ¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme nunca!

-Hermione, puedo explicarlo- se apresuró a decir, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No, no te preocupes por eso, ¡Ella ya lo explicó muy bien y con lujo de detalles!

-¡No, Hermione, tienes que escucharme!- suplicó Ron, Hermione seguía secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¡No quiero más mentiras!- gritó la chica, Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Hermione, yo no te he mentido!- le respondió el pelirrojo en el mismo tono-, tienes que creerme, tienes que escucharme…

-¡Me dijiste que era tu primera vez!

-¡Sí, Hermione, lo fue… fue la primera vez que hice el amor!- vociferó, y luego inhaló y exhaló fuertemente un par de veces antes de seguir-, con Lavender fue… fue una estupidez, no sentí nada, simplemente quería estar con alguien, por que tú…

-¿Quién eres?- exclamó Hermione alejándose un poco más de él-, porque no puedes ser Ronald Weasley, mi mejor amigo nunca hablaría así, nunca se acostaría con alguien sólo por 'estar con alguien'… y nunca me mentiría…

-¡Es exactamente por eso que no quise decírtelo!- exclamó Ron acercándose a dos zancadas y tomándola por los hombros-, no quería que supieras lo idiota que fui, por que yo de verdad te amo, Hermione, y no quería ahora que estamos juntos todo se acabe por mi estupidez… y no te mentí, de verdad que contigo hice el amor, con Lavender fue sexo, sólo sexo, nada más… no sentí nada, bueno, sí sentí algo, pero no fue nada comparado contigo, bueno… no es que quiera compararte con alguien, porque tu eres única- Ron no pudo seguir hablando porque Hermione lo abrazó y lo besó.

-No hables más- dijo Hermione al separarse-, ya dijiste suficiente- Ron la tomó por la cintura y la besó casi levantándola del suelo.

-Perdóname- murmuró sin separarse de sus labios, la castaña no dijo nada pero movió sus manos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros y lo empujó, el pelirrojo cayó sentado a su cama-, ¿Qué…?- Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre él tomando su cara entre sus manos y besándolo.

-Quiero que hagamos todas esas cosas que hiciste con ella- murmuró colando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta- y más- le quitó la prenda y la lanzó lejos, y besó su torso desnudo y pecoso, Ron comenzaba a experimentar una gran erección- y por lo que siento acá abajo tú no tienes problemas con eso- dijo Hermione tocándolo por encima de la tela de sus jeans.

-Créeme, Hermione, con lo que hemos hecho estos últimos días sobrepasas a todo lo que hice con Lavender en Hogwarts- la chica se quitó la blusa que llevaba puesta y Ron soltó un sonido casi animal antes de abalanzarse sobre sus redondos y perfectos pechos para morderlos sobre la tela del sujetador.

-Pero necesito mi dulce venganza- murmuró alejando la cabeza de Ron de sus pechos con sus manos- porque ustedes lo hicieron en la Biblioteca- Hermione se separó un poco de su cuerpo- y la Biblioteca es como mi territorio privado- sus manos se deslizaron hasta la hebilla del cinturón y lo abrieron, quedando a la vista la tela de los bóxers negros. Hermione se llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios y lo lamió. Ron observó expectante cómo llevaba ese blanco dedo hasta su erección, acariciándolo lenta y delicadamente, sólo con aquel dedo, nada más-, dime, Ron, ¿Qué fue lo que no hiciste con ella?

Ron estaba teniendo dificultades para pensar. Podrían haberle preguntado cual era su nombre y él no hubiese sabido contestar, aquella caricia sutil lo provocaba lo suficiente como para volverlo loco, además de que su vista quedaba justo enfrente de un precioso sujetador de encaje que escondía unos redondos y perfectos pechos.

-Dímelo, Ron, ¿Qué no hiciste con ella?- Hermione retiró el dedo desde su entrepierna para deslizarlo por su vientre y pechos.

-Mujer, quieres matarme- balbuceó el pelirrojo, Hermione sonrió.

-Pídeme lo que no hiciste con ella, Ronald- susurró Hermione en su oído, Ron cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, no quería que la castaña se comparase con Lavender porque no había punto de comparación entre ambas. Con Lavender no había sentido ni la cuarta parte de todas las emociones que sintió con Hermione, se había divertido pero nunca había tenido ganas de quedarse con ella luego de terminar. Las únicas ganas que lo invadían luego de acabar eran las de comer muchísimas ranas de chocolate.

-Herms, yo… yo nunca… o sea, ella… no quiero compararlas, pero lo que pasa es que ella…

-¿Ella…?

-Ella nunca me- Ron tomó aire para darse la valentía que necesitaba para pronunciar aquellas palabras y se sonrojó ante la atenta mirada de Hermione-, nunca me hizo… tú sabes- dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia abajo.

-¿Nunca te hizo… sexo oral?- preguntó Hermione sonrojándose un poco también.

-Sí- dijo Ron-, pero no tienes que hacerlo tú si no quieres, yo te entiendo, no quiero que compitas con ella porque eso sí que sería algo inútil, tú ya ganaste, y te amo- comenzó a decir de manera muy rápida y tropezándose con sus palabras.

-Está bien- lo interrumpió la chica.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ron.

-Quiero hacerlo- explicó Hermione. Se puso de pie y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él, quien seguía sentado en la cama, pasmado-, Ronald- le dijo tratando de sacarlo de ese estado, el chico movió la cabeza y abrió los ojos ampliamente para verla despojarlo de sus pantalones.

-Está bien, ya deberíamos irnos- dijo Ginny alejando su cabeza de la pared, Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Sí, no quiero escuchar lo que están a punto de hacer.

-Sí, ya tenemos suficiente información para molestarlos de aquí a finales de año- exclamó George; Ginny y Harry lo tomaron del brazo y todos desaparecieron.

-Oh- exclamó levemente Ron. Hermione acercó su mano a su entrepierna sintiendo su calor, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y se incorporó lo suficiente para que quedasen frente a frente, entonces lo besó. Con sólo aquel beso se podría haber acabado.

-Ron, quiero hacer esto- explicó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acomodaba para quedar arrodillada nuevamente entre sus piernas-, tú no te preocupes y sólo disfruta.

Ron no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Lentamente la vio coger su miembro con la mano derecha y sus bolas con la mano derecha, apretando un poco para luego acercarse a su entrepierna. La vio humedecer sus labios. La espera lo tenía loco. Ella se acercó. Su gran cabello alborotado lo impedía de verla directamente pero pudo sentir lo que había hecho, le había besado suavemente la punta de su pene sin dejar de sujetarlo con una mano. El pelirrojo gimoteó tenuemente y la castaña se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, entonces se acercó nuevamente para lamerlo lentamente desde la base hasta la punta. Ron tuvo que cerrar los ojos sin poder contener un gran gemido. La chica repitió esas lamidas un poco más mientras le masajeaba con su mano izquierda muy delicadamente sus bolas. El pelirrojo se retorció un poco más aguantándose las ganas de tomarle la cabeza con las manos y empujarla hacia él, entonces la chica se concentró en lamerle la punta, provocando varios gemidos más.

-¿Te gusta?- murmuró Hermione, Ron asintió sin poder hablar, entonces la chica se llevó toda la cabeza del miembro a su boca. Ron abrió los ojos y la observó mordiéndose el labio inferior. La castaña se concentró en no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiese dañarlo, aunque se calmó al sentir sus gemidos. Armándose de valor, deslizó su cabeza hacia abajo intentando almacenar lo que más pudiese de su miembro en su boca y se quedó quieta.

-Herms, por favor- murmuró Ron tratando de controlar las ganas de moverle la cabeza con las manos; la chica entendió el mensaje y se deslizó hacia atrás lentamente para volver ha deslizarse hacia abajo. El pelirrojo le cogió el cabello con una mano para poder verla mejor. La chica hizo aquel movimiento lentamente un par de veces hasta que Ron murmuró:- M-me ve-vengo- entonces Hermione alejó su cabeza y lo observó derramarse en su mano. El muchacho se afirmó en los bordes de la cama jadeando y Hermione tomó su varita para murmurar un hechizo limpiador.

-¿Estuvo bien? ¿Te gustó?- preguntó la muchacha sentándose junto a él en la cama, Ron sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de jadear.

-Eso… tú… wow- dijo, Hermione rió y lo abrazó.

-¿Y qué es 'wow' en la escala de Lav-Lav?- preguntó mientras lo veía arreglarse la ropa; Ron se arrodilló frente a ella para que quedaran de la misma estatura.

-Lav-Lav nunca vio algo así- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y en la escala de Won-Won?

-En la escala de Won-Won tienes un 10- dijo y Hermione se le arrojó a los brazos sonriendo.


End file.
